A Ranger's Homecoming
by She-Cat
Summary: Finally Drizzt and Cattibrie are reunited, but is all their troubles solved? Sequel to A New Beginning.
1. Default Chapter

Well, here's the sequel I promised. Hope I didn't confuse anyone with the abrupt ending of A New Beginning. It was as I've said, actually not supposed to end there, but people thought it was and kept telling me it was a beautiful ending. I'll put the end on the final chapter of my stuff from now on. Thanks to all my reviewers and now enough rambling. Here we go………(Oh and don't worry, you'll see more of the merchant and the noble yet!!) Oh yeah, almost forgot--Disclaimer: These belong to Wizards of the Coast, not me. I just like to have them come over to play!!

A Ranger's Homecoming

Chapter 1--Too Warm A Welcome

Drizzt sighed as he closed the door behind the newest group of visitors. The last week had been everything but peaceful. There had been a lot of letters and a lot of visitors. "Gods, I hope that's the last of the visitors for awhile," he said aloud. He turned towards Catti-brie who smiled at him from her spot on the sofa. 

"Isn't it nice to be so badly missed?" Catti-brie teased.

"I thought so at first, but after twenty visits I'm having second thoughts," Drizzt grumbled. He sat down next to her.

Catti-brie giggled and played with the carving around his neck. "It be good to be seein' this back where it belongs. It guess we'll never be knowin' how it got here while ye were gone," she mused.

"Some things don't have an explanation," Drizzt said. He leaned over to kiss her. Naturally someone chose that moment to pound on the door. "Damnation! Not again!" he growled.

Catti-brie giggled. "We'll get back to this later," she soothed.

Drizzt got up and headed towards the door. "I think we should move and not tell anyone where we're going," he said crossly. He pulled the door open to reveal a well-dressed Human man with green eyes and red hair. He didn't recognize him at all.

"Good evening. You must be Drizzt Do'Urden. I'm Larson," he said and breezed past Drizzt into the house without an invitation. "Ahh, lovely as ever, Lady Do'Urden. Your husband 's a very lucky man," he said.

Drizzt was a little annoyed by his rudeness, but he closed the door and said nothing.

"A glass of red wine would be welcome if you don't mind," Larson said.

Drizzt started to speak, not certain what would come out. 

Catti-brie spoke first. "I would like a glass of milk too, please, love," she said.

Drizzt took a deep breath. "Of course," he said and went to the kitchen. He disliked Larson already. _Temper, Do'Urden, temper, _he chided himself. He brought the milk and wine back to the living room to find Larson sitting next to Catti-brie and holding her hand. He handed over the drinks.

Larson took a sip of the wine. "Inferior brew, but I suppose it will do," Larson said as if he was addressing a servant.

Drizzt was not easy to get angry or jealous, but the man was annoying him. At that moment Drizzt wanted very much to toss the man out on his arse, but knew he couldn't.

Catti-brie seemed to catch his feelings because she gently pulled her hand away from Larson. "It's very nice of ye to visit, but I fear that I be very tired. Perhaps another day would be better," she smiled.

"Perhaps tomorrow, we could take a short walk and have lunch, the three of us I mean," Larson said.

"No, I be plannin' to spend the day with me man. Another time perhaps," Catti-brie said.

Larson drained his glass and stood. He took her hand and kissed it. "Until our next meeting, fairest of the fair," he said . "Good night, lady with hair of sun's fire." He nodded coolly to Drizzt and left.

Drizzt closed the door behind him before retaking his seat at Catti-brie's side. He tried to hide his annoyance, but it didn't work. She could read him too well.

"Now what be that face for? It'd scare the life out of a balrog. Don't be gettin' ruffled now. He be a bit of a flirt. That's all," Catti-brie said. "Let's enjoy the night. I love ye, Drizzt. Don't ever doubt that."" She snuggled close.

Drizzt put his arm around her. "I don't and I love you too, Cat," he said.

The next day was quiet and they were left alone, probably because Catti-brie had locked both door and closed the drapes. They sat in front of the fireplace together and talked about all they'd gone through.

"I really thought that I'd lost ye, Drizzt. Ye cannot imagine the relief I felt when the message came. It be feelin' like a huge weight was rolled off me chest," Catti-brie said. "Ohh!" she gasped. "The babe be kickin'." She took Drizzt's hand and laid it on her stomach. "Do ye feel it?"

"Yes, we'll have a strong daughter," Drizzt said. 

"Ye mean a strong son," Catti-brie retorted, easily falling into their old game then they both laughed at their foolishness. "Ye can teach him the sword and arts of a ranger," she teased.

"You can teach her the bow," Drizzt teased back.

They laughed and embraced. Everything was back to normal now….

Anyone want to see Drizzt pound the snot out of Larson? *Grins* Not a bad start if I do say so myself. What do you think? R/R please!!!


	2. Cravings and Collisions

Hmm, 5 reviews off the bat, not bad. Guess I'll continue…

Chapter 2--Cravings and Collisions

Drizzt left the shop with several bundles. Catti-brie had wanted fish for lunch, which was unusual. She had always hated fish, but she had started craving a lot of things she's hated since her pregnancy. He stepped out and someone bumped into him hard. Drizzt staggered sideways, barely managing not to drop the packages. He looked to see who'd bumped into him. Much to his annoyance he saw it was Larson.

"Oh my pardon, Ranger Do'Urden, I didn't see you," Larson said. "How is your lovely bride this fine day?"

"She's fine, excuse me," Drizzt said, starting to step around him, but Larson stepped in his way.

"A question, with your indulgence, how was your first night together?" Larson asked. "I have heard that Drow can be rather violent during such, ahhh, activities."

Drizzt glared at him angrily. "That is none of your concern, my lord. Get out of my way," he said. He brushed rudely pass him and headed for home. 

Catti-brie looked up when he entered and frowned. "Are you all right, love?" she asked.

"I will be, I'll get started on lunch. You must be starved," Drizzt said.

"Actually I was wonderin' if ye'd rub me back first. It really be hurtin' me," Catti-brie said.

"You know I will. Let me put away the fish," Drizzt said. Soon he returned and sat down beside her and began to rub her back. Her sigh of pleasure made him smile a bit. Those body-stroking lessons in the underdark really came in handy.

"Ye have such a gentle touch, Drizzt," Catti-brie sighed. "I can't wait for the babe to be born, can't wait to see me toes again."

"Your toes haven't changed, love. Trust me," Drizzt teased.

"Brat, I wish you had to go through this," Catti-brie grumbled. "See how ye'd like bein' fat and ugly. I feel like a cow and probably look like one too."

Drizzt stopped rubbing and moved around in front of her then knelt. "You're not ugly. You are beautiful, Cat. Don't ever doubt it again," he said.

Catti-brie looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them. She smiled and threw her arms around him in a fierce hug. "I love ye, my dark warrior," she whispered.

"I love you too. Does your back still hurt?" Drizzt asked.

"No, it feels much better. Now tell me why ye looked upset when ye first came in. The truth now and don't be tryin' to dodge the subject," Catti-brie said sternly. "I know ye too well for that."

Drizzt didn't want to tell her because he was sure it would upset her, but he did and he was right. She was very upset.

"Why that Orc-brained bastard, how dare he!! Just wait until I can use me bow again. I'll put an arrow right up his arse!" Catti-brie fumed. "Our weddin' night be none of his concern!"

"Easy, we don't have to have any dealings with him again. He's a fool, not worth wasting a thought on," Drizzt said.

"Well, the fool will be walkin' funny when I be done. Forget the arrow, I'll stick me sword up his arse instead," Catti-brie raged.

Drizzt laid his hand on her cheek. "Shh, everything will be all right, love. Forget him. He's not worth it," he said.

Catti-brie laid her hand over his and forced herself to calm down. "Suren yer right, but it still makes me angry that he would say those things and he be insulting you too," she whispered.

Drizzt shrugged. "He lacks imagination. I've heard worse insults from the loud fool Kemp," he said.

"Ye shouldn't be hearin' insults at all. Ye don't deserve to be treated so shabbily," Catti-brie said fiercely.

"The lioness protecting her mate. Let them slide away. It doesn't matter what they say," Drizzt said and stood. "You need to eat. I'll go start lunch. You know what the midwife said about meals."

Catti-brie nodded and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. _Ye be a good man, Drizzt. I just wish ye got the respect ye deserve from more people. I'm goin' to do me best to see that ye do, _she vowed silently_…._

Thanks to my first five reviewers!! I changed the first chapter a bit to get Catti-brie's accent better. I hope this is close--R/R for the plot bunnies!!


	3. Cat and Mouse

Wow, 16 reviews in two chapters. That's encouraging. Thanks all and here's more enjoy…

Chapter 3--Cat and Mouse

Drizzt woke an hour before dawn and slipped out of bed. He got dressed and went downstairs after picking up Guenhwyvar's statuette. Once he was downstairs he summoned the panther.

The minute Guenhwyvar was solid she pounced on Drizzt, sending him tumbling. They wrestled about on the floor together for some time before the cat ended the game by pinning Drizzt to the floor.

"Oof, you're heavy. Very well, Guen, I surrender," Drizzt said.

Guenhwyvar got off then jumped onto the sofa. She stretched out and began to purr. Drizzt mock-scowled at her. "You know that Catti-brie doesn't like you to get up there. You get hair all over it and you have your own sofa to sleep on," he chided.

Guenhwyvar didn't move. She began cleaning her left front paw. She was very good at undermining authority by simply ignoring it and whoever was trying to enforce it. "Guenhwyvar!" Drizzt said. It was hard to sound stern when he was trying not to laugh.

Guenhwyvar yawned and closed her eyes, still purring. "Have it your way, but don't expect me to protect you when Cat wakes up," Drizzt said. He went out to the kitchen for something warm to drink.

They watched the sunrise together and a couple hours later Drizzt went into the kitchen to see what they had for breakfast. He had just started when someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be so early?" he muttered. He went to the door and opened. He was staring at a large bouquet of white roses.

"Good morning, though I brought you the most beautiful flowers I could find they do not come close to matching your beauty," a man said.

Drizzt recognized Larson's voice immediately. "How nice, but you're really not my type," he said icily.

Larson lowered the flowers. "Oh, hello. Fetch Lady Battlehammer if you please," he said. It almost sounded like an order.

"I don't please and her name happens to be Lady Do'Urden now. Tell me, Lord, do you have nothing better to do then bring flowers to *my* wife?" Drizzt asked.

"I only offer her a friendly hand," Larson said haughtily.

"Of course you do," Drizzt said sarcastically.

A low growl behind Drizzt made him look over his shoulder at Guenhwyvar. The panther was eying Larson, teeth bared. Drizzt hadn't seen her react to someone like that for a long time. He turned back to Larson. "I'll be blunt. You're not welcome here. I want you to stay away from our home and my wife or there will be trouble," he said.

"What? You don't allow your wife to decide whom she sees?" Larson asked.

"You don't want to see her, trust me," Drizzt said. He looked at Guenhwyvar and a rather mean thought came to mind. "Guen, I believe our guest could use an escort from our property."

Guenhwyvar sprang from the sofa and charged, teeth bared and snarling. 

Larson let out a shriek, turned and ran with Guenhwyvar in close pursuit.

Chuckling, Drizzt calmly closed the door. He heard footsteps and turned, hoping he didn't look too guilty. "Good morning, love," he said.

"What be goin' on? I thought I heard something," Catti-brie said. She made her way carefully down the stairs and sank down on the sofa.

"Nothing really, Guenhwyvar is chasing a rat. I'll get you a cup of tea," Drizzt said. He hurried into the kitchen, still chuckling and trying to hide it.

Catti-brie watched him go, puzzled, but pleased that he seemed to be in such good spirits. When he returned she accepted a cup of tea and sipped at it.

Something scratched the door and Drizzt went over and opened it. Guenhwyvar strolled into the living room. She was carrying something in her mouth.

Catti-brie realized what it was, a piece of cloth. "All right, husband mine, suren no rat wears cloth. What did ye really do?" she demanded.

Drizzt looked puzzled as best he could. "Me? Nothing, Cat," he said.

"Drizzt," Catti-brie said.

Drizzt sighed. "That swine Larson showed up to see you. I had Guen chase him off," Drizzt said. "I'm worried though. She growled at him, bared her teeth."

Catti-brie was concerned by that too. It wasn't like Guenhwyvar to react to someone in such a manner. Something was definitely wrong….

I could see Drizzt sicing Guen on Larson….R/R please!!!!!


	4. Charged

Wow, you must like this. 22 reviews in three chapters. That's good! Thanks to all my reviewers!!

Chapter 4--Charged

Catti-brie sipped her tea thoughtfully. "Maybe Guen picked up yer feelings towards him and that's why she reacted like that. Is that likely?" she asked.

Drizzt considered that for a while. "I suppose that could be it. She does have the ability," he said.

"We be havin' to watch, look and wait to see what might be happin'. We'll be fine. We have plenty of allies here," Catti-brie said.

"You're right," Drizzt agreed. He leaned down and kissed her. "Would my lady be ready for breakfast?"

"You may serve anytime," Catti-brie said.

Drizzt laughed and went to the kitchen to finish preparations.

After breakfast Catti-brie settled down with some sewing Guenhwyvar laid down at her feet. Drizzt went upstairs to deal with the back load of paperwork that had built up lately.

Larson stormed into the inn he was staying at in a foul temper. He'd had to get his pants mended plus have a healer look at the bite mark on his arse. He was furious at the Drow and he wasn't going to let him get away with it. It wasn't over by a long shot. No one treated him that way, Nobody!!!! An idea came to mind and he abruptly left the inn and headed towards the guards post. 

Drizzt came downstairs and hour later to find Catti-brie asleep on the sofa. Smiling tenderly at her, he covered her with a quilt, careful not to awaken her. "Sleep well, love," he whispered.

Drizzt was just heading for the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. He quickly went to the door and answered it. It was Larson and two guards.

The guards seemed embarrassed. "Sorry to disturb you Ranger Do'Urden, but this gentleman says you ordered your cat to attack him," one guard said.

"He did and the miserable beast bit me! I demand restitution for my suffering!!" Larson yelled, ignoring the guards attempt to hush him.

The noise woke Catti-brie and she sat up, blinking groggily. "What be wrong?" she asked.

"It seems Larson wants payment for this morning. Don't worry," Drizzt soothed.

"Oh, I don't want monetary restitution. I have demanded that you be arrested for this incident!" Larson snapped.

"What?!" Catti-brie exclaimed before Drizzt could say a word. "That be silly!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Do'Urden, but we have no choice. Ranger Do'Urden, I'm afraid that you are under arrest for assaulting a noble," the guard said. "Will you come quietly? Please sir, I don't want to resort to force."

"Ye can't be serious!" Catti-brie protested. "Drizzt wouldn't--"

"I'll go quietly. It'll be alright, Cat," Drizzt said. He took Guenhwyvar's statuette from his pouch and handed it to her.

"I should confiscate the statue too," the guard said nervously.

"No, ye can't have her and there's nothing more to say and if Drizzt's hurt while under arrest then me father and our friends will not be happy," Catti-brie said.

"Nothing will happen Lady Do'Urden. Are you ready, Ranger Do'Urden?" the guard asked.

"That's a dumb question, of course I'm not ready, but let's go," Drizzt said.

The second guard took out a pair of shackles and took a step towards him.

"Don't you dare. You aren't putting those things on me," Drizzt told him sharply.

"That's not necessary. Ranger Do'Urden won't break his word," the second guard said.. He gestured for Drizzt to go first.

"Drizzt," Catti-brie said fearfully.

"Everything will be alright. We'll settle this," Drizzt said. He left with the guards.

Larson gave Catti-brie a triumphant smirk and followed them. The smirk chilled Catti-brie's blood.

The minute they were gone Catti-brie looked at Guenhwyvar. "Guen, run and fetch everyone. We need to talk about this ," she said. She watched as Guenhwyvar bounded off…..

This might be bad…..rich folks can cause trouble…..R/R please!!!


	5. Of Cells and Serpents

Well, finally able to sit down and do this chapter. I swear real life has played havoc with my updating schedule today…but here it is at last. By the way paperwork is from Cassius who is rich enough to afford it and as for big cats not purring, we'll call it poetic license, good points though!!!

Chapter 5--Of Cells and Serpents

They reached the jail much to Drizzt's relief after all the stares and whispers he had gotten from people. Captain Tyven was waiting. "Take down the complaint. I'll take Ranger Do'Urden back," he ordered one of the arresting guards. He escorted Drizzt back to the cells, closing the door to the hall. "I suppose your friends will be here soon," he remarked.

"I'm sure they will be," Drizzt sighed.

"None of us liked having to do this, but he filed a complaint," Tyven said. He opened one of the cell doors and gestured for Drizzt to enter.

"I understand," Drizzt said. He entered the cell and the door closed behind him.

Muttering to himself, Tyven left to find Larson was still there. "What can I do for you, Lord?" he asked.

"I demand that he remain in that cell until this is settled," Larson said.

"It is my decision how long he remains. Perhaps you're an important person in Silverymoon, but if you haven't noticed this isn't Silverymoon. Your title isn't worth elk dung here," Tyven said and sat down. "Now get your pompous ass out of my jail."

Larson reddened, but he didn't dare protest. He stormed out of the jail and slammed the door. Barely an hour later the door flew open. "I figured it wouldn't be long. Welcome," Tyven said.

"Save yer welcome, me girl be sayin' that ye arrested the Drow for assault and I be wantin' to know how long ye plan to keep him here?" Bruenor said.

"I am supposed to keep him here until the council hears the complaint. That is the usual way," Tyven said.

"How long will that be?" Wulfgar asked.

"Four weeks," Tyven said.

"Four weeks!!!!" Catti-brie cried. "But the babe will be comin' in three!!"

"Yes and a father should be there for the birth of his first child, captain," Delly said angrily.

"I quite agree, so Ranger Do'Urden will be released in the morning as long as he vows not to run. I know he is a man of honor," Tyven said.

Catti-brie relaxed. "Thank you, Captain, so very much," she said.

"You're most welcome, Lady Do'Urden. Don't worry; I know that Ranger Do'Urden would never send the cat to attack someone maliciously. All will be well," Tyven said.

Catti-brie and the others were satisfied. They thanked the Captain and left reluctantly.

Drizzt had a lot of trouble sleeping that night. He hated to be confined. About midnight he sat up and listened. There was something moving around outside under the barred window above the bunk. He sat up and listened, but whomever it was walked away. _Jumpy fool, _he chided himself and lay back down. Eventually he fell asleep.

Suddenly something landing on him jolted him awake. His eyes flew open to see the gaping jaws and fangs of an enraged Death Viper striking at his face. Acting on instinct, Drizzt got his forearm up so the bite hit him there instead of the face.

The poison hurt, it burned. A Death Viper's poison was very potent. Drizzt was unaware he was cursing loudly as he grabbed the viper by the neck with his free hand and crushed it. After a minute he'd killed it and he flung the dead viper aside.

The door flew open and Tyven rushed to the cell door. "What's wrong?!" he asked.

Drizzt found his voice had deserted him. He pointed shakily at the dead viper.

"Nine hells! Are you bitten?!" Tyven asked.

Drizzt nodded, bile rising in his throat. He didn't try to speak, knowing he would vomit if he opened his mouth right then.

Tyven entered the cell and clinched his belt around Drizzt's arm above the bite as a makeshift tourniquet. "Stay still, I'll go fetch a healer!" he said and rushed off. He knew time was of the greatest importance. The poison would kill if it wasn't dealt with quickly.

Drizzt fought the waves of nausea that washed over him and fought to remain consciousness. He feared that if he blacked out he might never wake up…..

Hmm, did people know about tourniquets then? Ah well, I'll just call it poetic license again!! R/R please!!!!  



	6. To Close a Call

Looks like I scared everyone. *Evil Laugh* Good-er, did I say that out loud? Oops! Well, enjoy….

Chapter 6--To Close a Call

When Tyven and the healer, Marik raced into the jail they expected the worse, but they were met with a completely unexpected sight. Drizzt was sitting at his desk and blood ran down his arm. The dagger Tyven kept handy in the desk lay on the desk.

Marik hurried to Drizzt's side. He noticed some of the blood was blackish. "You were wise to lance the wound," he said. He began pulling herbs out of his kit and preparing them. "It might have saved your life."

"Lucky Drow are resistant to poisons," Drizzt said with a wan smile. "I feel awful though."

"I imagine you do and you'll feel worse later. I need to give you something to get the rest of poison out of your system. It will be messy," Marik said. "Drink this." He handed Drizzt a cup.

Drizzt sighed. "I imagine it will be," he said ruefully. "You might want to find a bucket or something, Tyven or you'll have a mess." He drained the cup.

Tyven found one and set it next to Drizzt. "I can't believe that damn snake crawled into that window," he growled.

Drizzt looked at him. "It couldn't have, they don't climb and besides they aren't active at night," he said.

"But that means someone had to drop it in there!" Tyven said. He whirled and went outside, yelling for the guards. He returned after only a few minutes. "I sent some of my men to check around. I think it would be best if you --"

"He needs to be in my infirmary where I can keep an eye on him. The poison might have been absorbed more then we think," Marik said.

"That would be for the best. I will go alert his lady," Tyven said.

"No, don't wake her unless it's necessary. You can tell her in the morning," Drizzt said.

"Begging your pardon, Ranger Do'Urden, but your wife, not to mention your friends, would have my hide if I keep this from them," Tyven said.

"Then tell them I forbade you to wake them, that way only my hide is at risk," Drizzt said.

"I will. Believe me," Tyven said. He gestured to a couple guards. "Make sure they get back safely," he ordered.

Just then Drizzt gagged. Marik grabbed the bucket and held it for him. Drizzt retched violently until nothing was left in his stomach.

Marik put the bucket back. "That's good," he said.

"Perhaps to you," Drizzt said in disgust.

The guards escorted Drizzt and Marik from the jail. 

Marik ordered Drizzt to lay down. "Try to sleep. You will need the rest," he said.

Drizzt obeyed and eventually slid into a restless sleep.

Marik shook his head, hoping all would be well. Perhaps Drow were resistant to poison, but the venom of a Death Viper was also very strong.

Just two hours before dawn Drizzt was running a high fever and getting delirious. Marik knew he had to summon Drizzt's family and friends. He sent one of his assistants there with orders to make haste. It was as he had feared. The poison had not been completely purged from the ranger's body. If Drizzt could not fight it off he would die before the sun set.

When everyone was there. Marik explained what had happened and what the outcome could be. "I am very sorry. I will do everything in my power to help," he concluded.

Tears sparkled in Catti-brie's blue eyes. "Can I go to him? He wouldn't be wantin' to be alone," she said.

"Of course, Lady," Marik said. He led Catti-brie to the room and put a chair by the bed. "Call if you need anything or if something changes," he said. He gestured to a basin of cold water. "Keep applying the cold cloths to his head. It might help." He left her alone and closed the door.

Catti-brie sat down carefully and studied Drizzt's face then wrung out the cloth and laid it on his forehead. "Don't ye leave me, don't ye dare," she whispered. She took his hand, noting with alarm how hot it was and held it tightly…..

He's alive, at least for now!! R/R or the Drow gets it. *Evil Smirk and Laugh*


	7. Heartfelt Prayers

I think I scared everyone again…Sorry--Not!!!

Chapter 7--Heartfelt Prayers

Catti-brie wrung out the cloth again and laid it on Drizzt's forehead. She was exhausted, but had refused to leave his side. She had been there for almost nine hours.

The door opened and Marik came in with a tray of food. "I must insist that you eat something, Lady Do'Urden then get some rest. You must think of your baby's health as well as your own," he said.

Catti-brie was about to argue then had second thoughts. She knew Marik was right. "Will someone stay with him? I don't be wantin' him to be alone," she said.

"Wulfgar has volunteered to take the next vigil. Eat now then I will show you where you can rest," Marik said.

Catti-brie nodded and accepted the tray and began to eat. Once she started she found she was starving. She devoured everything on the tray.

Wulfgar came in shortly after she finished. "Don't worry, Cat. I won't leave him for an instant," he told her. He sat down in her place after Marik had helped her to his feet.

"Please let me be knowin' right away if anything changes, promise?" Catti-brie asked.

"I promise, Cat. Go rest now. You and the baby need it," Wulfgar said gently.

Catti-brie nodded with a final glance at Drizzt then she allowed Marik to help her from the room. The door closed softly behind them.

Wulfgar sighed heavily and looked at his friend. "If you die while I'm here Catti-brie will kill me. You do realize that? You don't want my death on your hands, do you?" he asked. He touched his friend's forehead. It was still hot and dry. "Come on, Drizzt. This would be a stupid way to die after all we've survived. You've got to fight this."

There was no response. Sighing, Wulfgar settled down. It seemed like it was going to be a long night. When Bruenor came in to take the next stint there was no change. He looked at Bruenor. "This isn't looking good," Wulfgar said.

Bruenor frowned. "Drow's to durned stubborn to die from a durned little snake bite," he said. He took his place. "Go get some sleep, boy. I be takin' over now."

"Good night," Wulfgar said and left. When he entered the bedroom Delly was waiting for him. "How is Drizzt?" she asked.

Wulfgar shook his head. "There's been no change. I fear he won't wake. The longer he's unconscious the less likely his recovery is," he said.

Delly sank into a chair. "Oh poor Catti-brie. It will kill her to lose him now!" she said.

"All we can do is hope and pray. It's in the Gods' hands now," Wulfgar said.

"I just hope they're in a good mood," Delly sighed.

Early the next morning Marik summoned them into a room for a talk. "I won't lie and tell you good things when they aren't there," he said. "The poison didn't purge completely or he would have awakened at least briefly last night. If he doesn't wake by sunset then you will have to accept that he will die that night. I'm truly sorry."

Catti-brie struggled to her feet with tears in her eyes. "Then I be stayin' at his side until he wakes or dies," she said.

Grim and silent, they followed her from the room. They would stay with Drizzt as well. Once in the room, Catti-brie summoned Guenhwyvar.

The panther sensed their worry almost immediately. She looked at each of them then at Catti-brie and waited.

"Drizzt has been poisoned, Guen if he doesn't wake up by nightfall he will die. I'm sorry," Catti-brie whispered.

The panther went to the bed then leaped onto it to lie beside Drizzt. Her posture made it clear she would not be moved. Not that anyone planned too try. Guenhwyvar had been with Drizzt longer then any of them and she had a right to be there.

*Meanwhile*

Larson left his inn, feeling giddy with success. The troublesome Drow would soon be out of his way and he hoped he died slowly and painfully. He was passing an alley when he was seized by the arm and yanked into it. He opened his mouth to yell, but a dagger against his throat stopped him.

"You weren't supposed to commit murder," a voice said.

"You said you wanted me to seduce the Dwarf's daughter! You said to get her to wed so you could have ties to the Dwarven mines!" Larson protested.

"And your attempts were clumsy and stupid. They will look at you as a suspect first and through you they might come to me. I'm removing that threat now," the voice said.

Larson tried to protest, but gurgled as his throat was cut. He was released to fall heavily to the ground--Dead.

His killer cleaned his dagger on his victim's clothes and after a quick glance around showed no sign of witnesses, he casually walked off….

Larson got it, but a new villain has entered the equation!! R/R please!


	8. Guenhwyvar's Aid

Wow, 52 reviews in seven chapters--that's great. Thank you!!!

Chapter 8--Guenhwyvar's Aid

Several hours passed without anyone saying much. Suddenly Guenhwyvar sat up and leaped off the bed. She went to Catti-brie and began pawing at the pocket the statuette was in.

"What's wrong, Guen?" Catti-brie asked. She pulled out it out.

Guenhwyvar snatched it out of her hand before Catti-brie could stop her and disappeared. Guenhwyvar returned in a place that was familiar to her and to Drizzt. She looked around then took off running for her destination.

Catti-brie couldn't believe that Guenhwyvar had done such a thing. She'd never acted like that before. "I wonder what got into her," she said.

"Maybe she knows something that we don't," Regis suggested.

Catti-brie looked at Drizzt and sighed. "I hope it's something that be able to save him," she remarked.

*Meanwhile*

Sabrae was in her chambers reading when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" she called.

The door opened to reveal a novitiate priestess. "Pardon me, high priestess, but there is an large black panther at the gate. I believe it's the ranger's, but it won't allow us to get close," she said.

Sabrae frowned and followed her back to the temple gate. The panther was sitting on the other side. Sabrae ordered the gate to be opened. "Guenhwyvar?" she said.

The panther growled. She was carrying something in her mouth, which she dropped on the ground. It was the statuette.

Watching her warily, Sabrae reached down and picked it up. Suddenly the panther's jaws closed around her wrist, but not tight enough to hurt. "What's wrong? What do you want?" she asked.

Guenhwyvar pulled her a couple steps forward then released her.

Sabrae studied her. "You want me to come with you. Is something wrong with Drizzt?" she asked.

Guenhwyvar pawed at the ground then looked directly into her eyes.

"Very well, I'll come. Just let me gather a few things," Sabrae said. Less then an hour passed and she returned to Guenhwyvar's side. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

Guenhwyvar grabbed her wrist gently again then they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

*Back In the Dale*

Catti-brie sat by Drizzt's side, holding his hand tightly in hers. The healer had been in to check on Drizzt several time and he looked grimmer each time he did so.

Marik went into the next room and sank into a chair with a weary sigh. There was no chance that Drizzt would survive. The poison was consuming him and there was no way he could stop it. Drizzt would be dead before tomorrow morning.

Smoke formed in the room where Drizzt laid, signaling Guenhwyvar's return, but there were two clouds! The panther appeared with a female Drow!

"Drow!" Bruenor yelled. He reached for his axe, but then realized he didn't have it. He started towards her anyway. Just then Guenhwyvar let out such a menacing snarl that Bruenor froze.

"I am no enemy, please don't attack," Sabrae said.

Catti-brie frowned. She knew that voice. "Ye be the one who sent that message!" she exclaimed.

"That's right," Sabrae smiled. She looked at Drizzt with obvious concern. "What has happened?"

Catti-brie told her. "Can ye help?" she asked. "Please, I don't be wantin' to lose him."

"I'll try, but it must be through the will of the Dark Maiden," Sabrae said. She went to Drizzt's side. She began to dance as she prayed.

Catti-brie watched Drizzt's face intently looking for some signs that he was coming back to them. She was praying as well.

Sabrae could feel Ellistraee's power building inside her as she danced. _Please, help him. I know he isn't one of your followers, but isn't he still one of your children? I beg you to help him, _she thought.

It was dark peaceful. He felt no pain at all then he heard voices and movement. The darkness was pulling back, releasing him. The pain hit like a blade and he cried out in agony as he was pulled towards consciousness…

???????? Alive? Maybe or maybe not…R/R please!!


	9. Return To Consciousness

Once again thanks to my reviewers new and old. Glad that you like it….

Chapter 9--Return To Consciousness

Catti-brie gasped as Drizzt's hand clamped tightly around hers with surprising strength. It took a lot of effort, but she managed to get her hand loose.

Drizzt's eyes fluttered open. They were slightly glazed, but he was awake. "Cat?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Shh, I be here. Everything be all right now, Drizzt. Thanks to Guen and Sabrae," Catti-brie said. She touched his forehead. "The fever is gone, thank ye so much," she told Sabrae.

"You're welcome. Ranger Do'Urden seems to have a talent for getting into trouble," Sabrae said. She moved to Drizzt's side. "You have been ill for a long time, sleep. You'll feel much stronger when you awake."

Drizzt didn't have the strength to argue and he was exhausted. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

"We all thank ye, lady. Stupid Drow means to much to us to die now," Bruenor said.

"You must be King Battlehammer. It's an honor to meet you in person. I have heard many stories of all of you," Sabrae said.

"We deny most of it," Wulfgar said.

Delly swatted his arm. "Hush!" she said.

Sabrae laughed. "If I were you I'd deny much of it too. Bards usually exaggerate, but most still consider you all heroes," she said.

"Half the time I think we blundered into it and were lucky enough to fight our way out again," Regis muttered.

Bruenor snorted. "What do ye mean our? Ye avoided most of the fights for a long time at least," he said.

Regis pretended to be offended.

Drizzt shifted in his sleep and muttered something in Drow that none of them could make out.

"We should go into another room to talk. He needs sleep to regain his strength and we don't want to wake him," Sabrae said.

They all stood, but Catti-brie didn't move. "I rather be stayin' here and Guen be feelin' the same I be guessin'. I want to be here when he be wakin' again," she said.

The others understood how she felt and left the room, leaving her and Guenhwyvar with Drizzt. The door closed behind them.

Catti-brie leaned forward and kissed Drizzt's brow then sat back in the chair. The baby kicked then and she smiled and laid her hand on her round stomach. "Don't be worryin', Zak. Yer da will be all right now. We both will be waitin' for ye to come," she whispered.

Guenhwyvar laid her head on Catti-brie's lap and she stroked the soft, black fur. Together they waited for Drizzt to wake up again.

Several hours passed before Drizzt opened his eyes and Catti-brie was the first person he saw. "Cat, what happened?" he asked, wincing. His throat was very dry and it was painful to talk.

Catti-brie filled a glass with water from a pitcher on the table and helped Drizzt sit up. "Ye nearly died from the snake's poison. Guen brought Sabrae and she saved you," she said.

Drizzt emptied the glass and felt much better. "She's here?" he asked.

"Yes, everyone else be in the other room," Catti-brie said. Taking the empty glass, she refilled it and handed it back. "Ye were runnin' a bad fever. Ye should probably drink as much as ye can," she said.

Drizzt nodded and accepted the glass. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I am now," Catti-brie said and leaned forward for a kiss. It was gladly given. "I'll get the others. They'll be eager to see ye," Catti-brie said after the kiss. She rose and left the room.

The others greeted Drizzt warmly, expressing their relief that he was all right. Guenhwyvar nuzzled and licked Drizzt's face and laid down right next to him

Sabrae handed the statuette to its rightful owner. "Are you always this troublesome?" she asked.

"I never thought so. Every time I see you I'm bedridden. I owe you my life again," Drizzt said.

"All good, surface-dwelling Drow are considered Elistraee's children even if they do not follow her. She gave me the power to save you because of that," Sabrae said.

Eventually Marik shooed everyone out, saying that Drizzt should get some more rest and then he could go home the next day…..

Sappy chapter! Wonder what they'll think when they find out about Larson….R/R please!


	10. A Murder is Discovered

Sorry DragonEyesZ, you'll just have to run the risk of shaking something loose. It will be awhile before I reveal Larson's killer. You will find out eventually though.

Chapter 10--A Murder is Discovered

Drizzt and the others were just about to leave Marik's house when someone knocked on the door. Marik opened it. "Ah, good morning Captain. Please come in," he said.

Tyven entered. "I have news that I think you want to hear. A merchant found Larson in an alley this morning with his throat cut. He's dead," he said.

"That's awful. Any idea who did such a horrible thing?" Catti-brie asked. She frowned. "Ye not be thinkin' Drizzt did it?"

"No, Lady Do'Urden. There's no way he could have. He was here, fighting for his life when it occurred. I just felt I should tell you before you heard about it on the streets," Tyven said. He looked at Drizzt. "This also means that any charges he made against you have been dropped, Ranger Do'Urden. I was glad to hear you had recovered. Good Day." Captain Tyven left.

They left the healer's house and headed for home in a very somber mood. Catti-brie had invited Sabrae to stay for a while and she had accepted. Bruenor, Regis, Wulfgar and Delly went home.

Once they returned Drizzt muttered something about being tired and went upstairs to lie down. Sabrae and Catti-brie went into the front room to talk for a bit.

Two weeks passed without incident. One night Catti-brie woke. Her nightgown and the sheets were soaking wet. Smiling, she shook Drizzt.

"What is it?" Drizzt asked, seeing his wife's big smile.

"It be time. Ye better go get everyone as planned," Catti-brie said.

Drizzt's eyes widened then he was up like a shot. "I'll be back fast as I can," he said. He yanked on a pair of breeches, and snatched up Guenhwyvar's statuette, then was out the door. 

Drizzt went next door and hammered on the door until Wulfgar opened it. "Is she in labor?" Wulfgar asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "I'll wake Delly and we'll head over. Give me Guen and I'll send her to fetch Regis and Bruenor while you go get the midwife."

Drizzt handed his friend the statuette and rushed off towards town without looking back. Wulfgar went inside to wake Delly so they could go over to their friend's house.

Someone knocking on the door woke Liana. She got up and pulled on a robe then opened it. "Ranger Do'Urden! Is something wrong?" she asked.

"The baby's coming," Drizzt said.

"A little early, but not much. Wait here while I dress and gather what I need," Liana said. It seemed like a long time, but was actually only a few minutes before she was ready.

Drizzt led the way back. Delly and Wulfgar were already there.

Liana turned to Delly. "Will you show me to Lady Do'Urden?" she asked.

"Of course," Delly said and started leading her off. Drizzt looked like he was going to follow.

"No, you wait out here. A nervous father is a distraction I don't need. Sit down and relax. This is going to take a while," Liana said and followed Delly from the room.

An hour later Bruenor and Regis showed up. Sabrae, woken by the noise, joined them. Shortly after that the screams started.

Drizzt winced each time and watched the doorway with worried eyes. The others tried their best to distract him, but the cries were upsetting them too.

*In the Room*

Catti-brie panted as another labor pain tore through her. "Ohhh! It be hurtin' a lot more then I thought! Please let it be done soon!" she groaned.

Hours passed and Drizzt began to pace nervously. Night turned to day and noon came and went. It was near dusk when Liana and Delly appeared.

Everyone turned his or her attention to her expectantly. 

"It's over and mother and child are fine. You may go up now Drizzt," Liana said.

Drizzt didn't wait for a second invitation. He took off upstairs. 

Catti-brie looked up when he burst into the bedroom and gave him a tired, but happy smile. "Come here and see what we have brought into the world, Drizzt," she said.

Drizzt moved to Catti-brie's side to look down at the baby in her arms…

Next chapter you find out if it's a boy or girl and prepare for more sappiness!!! R/R please!!


	11. Little One

Sorry about restressing you, Gordon (is that a word? Who cares, I likes it!) Now we meet the new member of the family!

Chapter 11--Little One

Drizzt went up to their bedroom and opened the door. The room was dimly lit, but he could see Catti-brie propped up in bed, smiling down at the bundle in her arms. 

Catti-brie looked up and smiled warmly. "Don't be standin' there, come meet our son," she said. "I be tellin' ye it'd be a boy," she said.

Drizzt came over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He leaned over to look then stared. The infant's skin wasn't as dark as his, but was still very dark. He was startled by the baby's hair. It wasn't completely white or red. Stands of white and red were mixed together. 

"Isn't he beautiful?" Catti-brie asked proudly.

"Yes, he is," Drizzt said. He reached out and touched the baby's cheek gently with his fingertips. The baby's eyes opened at the touch and Drizzt sucked in his breath when he gazed into purple eyes identical to his own.

Catti-brie laughed at the look on his face. "See? I was right on all counts," she said. "I have already chosen a name for him," she said softly.

Drizzt looked up. "And what name would that be?" he asked.

"Zaknafein, I think he should bear his grandda's name," Catti-brie said, watching Drizzt's eyes. She saw the surprise and faint sorrow in them.

"He would have liked that," Drizzt said softly. He returned his attention to the baby and was caught off guard when Catti-brie put Zak into his arms. "Cat…" he began.

"Here, ye hold him like this," Catti-brie said, getting his arms properly arranged. She ignored his protests then sat back.

Drizzt looked into Zak's eyes to see him staring at him. "Drez, kyei innu," he said softly in Drow.

Catti-brie sat back and watched her husband and son bond; at last their family was complete. She could see the tenderness and protectiveness in Drizzt's eyes. "Does Zaknafein mean something in Drow?" she asked.

"Yes, several things actually," Drizzt said.

"Tell me what meaning he used," Catti-brie said.

"Shadow singer," Drizzt said.

"Shadow singer, I like that," Catti-brie mused, "and yours?"

"Unyielding hunter," Drizzt said.

"I like that too," Catti-brie said.

"He's so tiny," Drizzt said.

"Suren he didn't be feelin' tiny when I be havin' him," Catti-brie said then yawned. "I be sleepy. Ye should be takin' him to meet the rest of his family while I rest."

"I will, sleep well," Drizzt said. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Everyone looked up when Drizzt entered.

Bruenor stood. "Well, Drow, come down to me level so I can be seein' me grandchild," he said.

Drizzt smiled. "You have a grandson," he said and knelt.

Bruenor studied the baby. "He be a handsome one. No doubtin' who be his da," he said, "and he don't be striped."

"He don't be havin' a red beard either," Drizzt retorted.

"No one be perfect," Bruenor snorted.

The Drow and Dwarf exchanged smiles, remembering the long ago conversation they had when they had been reunited with Wulfgar and learned about Delly.

Everyone moved closer to admire the baby, including Sabrae

"He is beautiful, Drizzt. What's his name?" Regis asked.

"Zaknafein," Drizzt said.

"Your father's name," Wulfgar said softly. He touched Drizzt's arm.

Sabrae touched the baby's head. "May Ellistraee bless you, little one," she said then excused herself.

The rather odd family were together, sharing the joy of the new father for a long time…..

I made up the Drow words, except the name translations. Hope it wasn't jerky. I tried to make it not be! So what'd you think? R/R please!!!

  
Translation: Drez Kyei Innu--Hello little one


	12. Rescuing A Stranger

Okay, sorry, real life got in the way again…glad everyone liked the chapter and don't worry we'll get back to the villain soon….

Chapter 12--Rescuing A Stranger

Catti-brie sang to herself as she entered the kitchen from shopping. It had been a month since Zak's birth and it had been the happiest she'd ever had. Sabrae had left three weeks ago. They had gotten many letters, visitors and gifts. She entered the living room and was greeted by a sight that she wished could be captured. Drizzt was asleep in a chair with his feet up and Zak was cradled to his chest also sound asleep. Suddenly someone tapped on the door. Catti-brie hurried over and opened it before it woke Drizzt or the baby.

It was Delly, Wulfgar and Colson. Catti-brie touched her finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet then let them in and closed the door. She pointed towards Drizzt.

Both looked and smiled then followed Catti-brie to the kitchen. "He was up late last night. He goes back to his duties tomorrow and the novice rangers he's to train will be here next week," she said.

"So how is he handling fatherhood?" Wulfgar asked. "I know he was nervous about it."

Catti-brie laughed. "He be doin' fine. I knew he would. He can calm Zak down much easier then me when he fusses," she said.

"Aunt Cat, do you and Uncle Drizzt still love me?" Colson asked. Her lip trembled.

Catti-brie knelt and hugged her. "Of course we do, but Zak is too little to take care of himself so he needs us. Would ye like to come over tomorrow and help me while Drizzt is out on his patrol? We can bake cookies and ye can help take care of Zak," she suggested.

A smile broke out on Colson's face and she flung her arms around Catti-brie's neck. "Yes!!" she cried and looked at Delly. "Can I ma, da, please?" she pleaded.

"Of course, I'm sure you'll be a lot of help to your aunt," Delly said.

"I agree with that," Drizzt said from behind them.

"So ye got yer beauty sleep in?" Catti-brie teased. "Ye looked so sweet."

Zak whimpered then began to cry. "The little one's hungry and I can't do much for that," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie straightened up and took Zak from him. "Hush, we'll fill yer tummy, hush sweet," she crooned. They went into the next room, so Zak could nurse while they visited.

Colson showed up around midday the following day. "Hi, Aunt Cat! What are we going to do first?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, Zak needs his bath then he should be put down for his nap. Would you like to help with his bath?" Catti-brie asked.

"All right then after he's in bed are we going to make cookies?" Colson asked.

"That's right, so let's be getting' started," Catti-brie said and led Colson upstairs.

*Meanwhile* 

Drizzt knelt to examine the ground for the third time in an hour. The tracks were made by a horse's hooves and headed towards Bryn Shander. That made it certain that the horse had a rider instead of being a wild one. It was then he heard a woman scream. He drew his scimitars and charged that way, ready to fight. When Drizzt saw what was going on he knew the situation was dire. A horse laid on its side, kicking in its death throes and a woman cringed back in terror from a snarling yeti.

Shouting to get the yeti's attention away from the woman, Drizzt charged towards the beast. It worked as the beast turned to face him, snarling and claws bared. It slashed at Drizzt, but missed when he dodged. Twinkle slashed across the yeti's arm, cutting to bone.

It screeched in pain then lunged. Drizzt dodged again and its lunge carried it past him. It was a young yeti, so it was a bit less formable then an adult. He plunged Twinkle into its back before it could turn and it fell dead. Drizzt turned to the woman.

"Thank you, I.." she began then got a close look at Drizzt. Her eyes widened as if she'd seen a demon. She screamed even louder before and backpedaled. She tripped as she did so and landed on her backside. She screamed even louder, making Drizzt wince from the shrillness of it.

Drizzt sighed inwardly. _Here we go again, _he thought ruefully. He steeled himself to begin the tedious task of convincing the woman he was not going to hurt her. He didn't realize that hostile eyes were on him…

Just what Drizzt needs, a hysterical woman and an unknown watcher! R/R please!!!


	13. Assurance

This is being put up a day early because DragonEyeZ kept making *puppy eyes* at me, so thank her…. Also can someone tell me a good site that has an extensive Drow vocabulary? Thanks!!

Chapter 13--Assurance

"Lady, I mean you know harm," Drizzt said, taking a single step forward.

"Stay away from me or I'll scream!!" the woman threatened.

"Please don't, my ears are still ringing," Drizzt said.

"I won't sit here and let you murder me, Drow!" she retorted.

"I have no intention of killing you. If I truly wanted you dead I could have left you to the yeti," Drizzt pointed out.

"You probably wanted to have the pleasure of killing me yourself! Now go away!" she ordered.

Drizzt sighed. "Just how long do you think you'll survive out here with no horse or supplies?" he asked, "and there are still yetis out there. Where is your escort by the way?"

"I left them back with my wagon. It got stuck in the snow. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself," she said haughtily

Drizzt sighed. "Waela rivvil," he muttered.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Never mind. Where are you headed?" Drizzt asked.

"To Targos, I'm staying with my Uncle Kemp for awhile," she said.

"No offense, lady, but you are going the wrong direction to reach it," Drizzt said. 

She eyed him as she got to her feet. "Who are you?" she asked, "why are you out here in the daylight?"

"Drizzt Do'Urden, lady, guardian of Icewind Dale," Drizzt said politely.

"Ohhh, you're that ranger I've heard stories about. Well, I am the Lady Fiona and I will allow you to escort me to Targos," she said.

__

Lucky me, Kemp will have a fit when he sees me with his niece, Drizzt thought then smiled. _This might be amusing._

Fiona went to her horse. Wincing a bit at the sight, she removed a pack. "I had to leave my other things with my wagon," she said. "It's not far from here."

"Good, because we have to go back and get your guards. It's not safe for them to be out on the open tundra alone," Drizzt said.

"But then there will be no one guarding my processions! Someone will steal them!" Fiona protested.

Drizzt shook his head. "No one will steal your things. No one is even out here. Do you have other horses?" he asked.

"Yes, but they couldn't get the wagon loose and the guards have horses," Fiona said.

"Are they the same type as that one?" Drizzt asked, gesturing to the dead mount.

"Yes, of course," Fiona said.

That explained a lot to Drizzt. "Come then, we must get back and try to set up some kind of shelter for the night," he said.

"Why? Aren't we going to the city?" Fiona asked.

"We won't make it before nightfall. It's better to camp tonight then head for Targos in the morning," Drizzt said.

They managed to make it back to where the guards were. They started to draw weapons when they saw Drizzt, but Fiona stopped them.

The guards weren't pleased, but they helped set up a camp though Drizzt ended up doing most of it. The guards knew nothing about the tundra. 

Afterwards Drizzt looked over the four horses and the harness. "I think I can get the wagon free if all four pull," he said. It was dark by the time he was finished.

"We don't have proper harnesses," one guard said rudely, "or we would have done so."

"Waels," Drizzt muttered. "There is a way, but it can wait until morning." He got a fire started and began digging through his pack. "Do you have a pot?"

The second guard pulled one out of his gear and set it on the fire. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fixing supper, what do you think I'm doing?" Drizzt asked. "Brewing potions?" Drizzt dumped water and vegetables into the pot then pulled out a bundle. Opening it revealed a rabbit already cut up and cleaned to cook. A dinner of rabbit stew was eaten in silence, and a watch order was established then they settled down for the night….

Waela rivvil-Foolish Human

Waels-fools

I know, sorry about the lack of action, but it will come…R/R please!!


	14. Escorting A Lady

Wow, 100 reviews, thanks everyone…

Chapter 14--Escorting A Lady

The next morning Drizzt made a makeshift harness that allowed all the horses to be hitched to the wagon while the guards and Fiona watched. Moving close to the horses, Drizzt murmured into their ears soothingly, calming them. The horses calmed almost immediately. "That's better, now let's go, my friends," Drizzt said and pulled gently at the lead horses' reins.

Snorting the horses started forward, pulling with all their might. At first the wagon resisted, but finally it was dragged free of the deep snow. "Whoa, well done, my friends," Drizzt said.

Fiona scowled at the guards. "Why couldn't you idiots think of that? I'm going to go inside and freshen up," she said. She clambered into the wagon.

Drizzt unhitched the guards' horses, realizing they were now both glaring at him after Fiona's comment. "There are safer routes to Targos then this. I will guide you to the city if you wish," he said. He pretended not to notice the look they were giving him.

"We can manage without your help, Drow," one guard snapped.

Drizzt didn't point out they weren't doing that well so far. "I believe that is the lady's decision," he shrugged.

Fiona emerged from the wagon. "Well, let's continue on to Targos," she said.

"My lady, we don't need him. We'll get you safely to your uncle," one said.

"I believe we do, Ranger Do"Urden? Shall we go?" she asked, turning to Drizzt.

Drizzt nodded. "Follow me," he said.

Fiona got the wagon moving as the guards mounted and urged their horses forward. It was slow going. The wagon wasn't made for deep snow and it kept getting stuck. The guards had to dismount and help get it free.

It began to snow heavily and Drizzt made a decision when the wagon got stuck for the fifth time in an hour. "Leave it, we have to get moving," he said.

"I most certainly will not. All my clothes and things are in it," Fiona said.

Drizzt looked up at the sky, seeing how gray it was getting. "There's a blizzard moving in. If we don't get moving we'll be caught in it and believe me you don't want that to happen," he said. He began unhitching the horses from the wagon.

"If my things are stolen I'll make you pay for them, Drow!!" Fiona warned.

Drizzt gritted his teeth and counted to ten. "No one's going to come out here in the middle of a blizzard to steal clothes," he said, trying to be patient, "and the word Drow is a curse on your lips and I'll not put up with it." He finished unhitching the horses. 

"My saddle was ruined by that horrid beast," Fiona complained, "and I don't have another."

"You'll have to ride bareback," Drizzt said.

"I can't do that. I don't know how to hold on. I'll ride behind you," Fiona said decisively.

Drizzt wasn't thrilled with that idea, but he figured he had no choice. He couldn't risk her getting hurt. As soon as all was ready Drizzt mounted and pulled her up behind him. He urged the horse forward towards Targos and the guards followed.

They rode until midday before Fiona began to complain. "I'm hungry and tired. When do we stop for lunch?" she asked.

Drizzt studied the sky as the snow began to fall heavier. "We don't. The storm is getting to close," he said.

"But….." Fiona began.

Drizzt kicked the horse into a gallop before she could finish. There was no time to waste, but the storm couldn't be outrun and soon the snow was to thick to see through. Drizzt headed for a cave he knew of. They would have to spend the night there and go on in the morning. He found the cave and dismounted. After helping Fiona down he led the horse into the cave. Fiona followed and so did the guards after they'd dismounted.

Fiona looked around and saw several bundles and a large stack of firewood in one corner of the large cave. "What is this place?" she asked.

"A way station, I keep a lot of them handy in case shelter is needed. Travelers who use it are expected to restock it when they're done," Drizzt said. He went to work and soon had a fire going. It warmed the cave nicely, especially when Drizzt drew a hide cover over the entrance.

"How long will the storm last?" Fiona asked, taking a spot near the fire.

"Could be hours, could be days. No telling," Drizzt said. Using food left in the cave he fixed a meal. after eating they settled down to rest and wait for the storm to pass. An hour later Drizzt was roused from his thoughts by noises outside the curtain. He drew a scimitar and edged over to the entrance…..

Awww, how cozy and nice….*Snicker* until now…. R/R please


	15. The Best Laid Plans

Finally the site is back up! Yay! Thanks to my reviewers for being so patient!! Also thanks to The Bladedancer for the drow dictionary link! It's perfect!!!

Chapter 15--The Best Laid Plans 

Drizzt moved away from the cave entrance. He figured it would be best to wake the guards, so they could help if needed and get Fiona behind them for safety. She was closest, so Drizzt dropped to one knee beside her and reached out to shake her.

Fiona's eyes snapped open just before he touched her. She saw the scimitar he was still holding and how close he was then she screamed.

Drizzt winced as the scream echoed around the cave, waking both guards who leaped to their feet and grabbed their weapons.

"What the hell are you doing, Drow?" one demanded.

That's when the growling started by the door. Drizzt spun and drew his other scimitar. The scream and the guard's loud voice had drawn the attention of whatever was out there. "I was trying to quietly wake you because there was something lurking outside. I thought it might try to attack, but since she decided to scream and you had to bellow it isn't going to try to attack. It's going too," he said.

Suddenly sharp claws ripped through the cover, shredding it and the animal entered. It was a huge artic bear. It reared to its full height and roared, showing six inch fangs.

Drizzt seized Fiona's shoulder and pulled her back. "Get behind us," he said. He studied the bear and saw blood all over it's left hind leg. "Xsa'ol," he muttered. He had hoped he might be able to sooth it, but the injury had maddened it beyond that.

The two guards moved up beside him with weapons in hand. "The one who strikes the fatal blow gets the pelt," one said eagerly.

"Agreed," the other said.

"Figure out who gets the pelt when its dead and we know who survives!" Drizzt snapped. He charged the bear, catching the guards by surprise.

The bear was as surprised as the men were, but it recovered quickly. It swung a huge paw at Drizzt, sharp claws exposed.

Drizzt ducked and slashed the bear's side and dodged its retaliatory swing. It would gut him if it hit. Drizzt knew that all too well.

The guards finally recovered from their surprise and charged into the fight. One slashed at the bear's leg, but wasn't fast enough. The bear's claws tore out his throat and he went down with a gurgling scream.

Drizzt winced, but used the brief distraction to his advantage. Leaping forward, he plunged both blades into the bear's chest. 

The bear howled in agony, blood foaming from its mouth. Drizzt tore his blades free and leaped back as the dead beast crashed to the ground.

"You got it!" Fiona cried. She moved up to the bear's side and shivered delicately. "What a horrid beast."

Drizzt cleaned his blades on the dead animal's fur without answering and sheathed them.

"But it is a fine pelt," Fiona continued. "We will skin the beast before we go."

"One of your men is dead. I would think you'd be more concerned by that then the pelt," Drizzt said. He didn't bother to hide his disdain at her unfeeling behavior.

Fiona had the grace to look ashamed. "I'll pay for his burial, of course," she said.

"Why did you scream anyway?" Drizzt asked.

"You startled me, creeping up like that," Fiona said. "It wasn't my fault."

"Well, my lady if I were you I would restrain from screeching like a cat in heat out here. It draws attention and the wrong type of attention can be lethal," Drizzt said.

Fiona's face turned scarlet. "How dare you speak to me like that!" she fumed then tried to slap him.

Drizzt caught her wrist before the blow could fall. "That I'll not put up with. Get some sleep, we leave at dawn," he said, releasing her hand then returning to his spot.

Fiona was left to fume in anger and embarrassment. Finally she returned to her bed. _I thought I would at least give him the benefit of a doubt, but he is a savage and a rogue, just like uncle Kemp said, _she thought. Eventually she fell asleep.

*Meanwhile*

Holding Zak in her arms, Catti-brie peered out the window at the heavy, blowing snow and sighed in disappointment. There was no way that Drizzt would be home tonight. She was confident he would be fine. He had plenty of shelters prepared if he needed them. "Sleep well, me love. I'll miss ye tonight," she whispered and went upstairs to bed…

Sorry that this took so long…Please R/R---Thank you!!!

Translation: Xsa'ol--Damnit


	16. The Gods Must Hate Me

Hi, I celebrated my birthday Monday so I took a day off…but here's the next chapter! Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 16--The Gods Must Hate Me

By noon Drizzt was sure that the Gods were punishing him for something, though he wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve so much misery. All Fiona did was complain and the surviving guard watched him like he expected that he would attack her at any minute.

The heavy snow that had fallen last night was also slowing the journey down considerably. Drizzt didn't like the thought of having to spend another night in a cave with Fiona. His nerves couldn't take it and he didn't want Catti-brie to worry.

Fiona urged her horse up beside him. "It's midday," she pointed out.

"Yes, it is," Drizzt agreed.

"Time to stop for lunch and rest for awhile," Fiona said. "I insist on it."

Drizzt was tempted to refuse, but changed his mind. The horses were having the worst of it, fighting through the deep snow. They needed to rest. "Very well, we'll stop," he said.

Drizzt handed Fiona dried meat and fruit once she had sat down.

"What's this?" Fiona demanded.

"Lunch," Drizzt said calmly.

"No hot food, no warm drink? Just this?" Fiona whined.

Drizzt held back the first four comments that leaped to mind. "Hot food is best cooked at night when you're camping. Lunch's just a brief stop to rest. There's no time to cook," he said. He turned to walk away.

Fiona threw the food at him. "I command you to cook some thing better then this," she ordered.

Drizzt decided he'd had enough. He spun and gave her an icy look. "Look around you. Servants to fulfill your every whim, my Lady, don't surround you and you aren't in your fancy home. I don't obey your commands. You have a half an hour to rest and eat. I suggest you do so," he said. He turned and walked away.

Drizzt went to the horses to look them over. One nuzzled him affectionately and he rubbed its nose. _I certainly miss Catti-brie and Zak. Well, hopefully I'll be home soon, _he thought.

*Meanwhile*

Catti-brie watched Wulfgar saddle and bridle his horse. "Thank ye, Wulfgar. I just be worried about him after that blizzard," she said, "and he's late gettin' back."

"I'll find him and bring him home as fast as I can. Don't worry," Wulfgar said. He swung on the horse's back and rode out of the city.

The journey was better now. Fiona had given up complaining for giving Drizzt the cold shoulder and not speaking to him. That didn't faze Drizzt in the least. He didn't have to listen to her constant complaints.

Drizzt had decided to take Fiona to Bryn Shander instead. It was closer and she could get a message to Kemp from there. It would also end his misery before he throttled her senseless. He glanced over his shoulder to see how they were doing. She and the guard were riding side by side.

Fiona saw him looking and raised her nose haughtily, ignoring him. Suddenly her horse stumbled. She was caught off guard and fell off the horse to land gracelessly in a snow bank.

Drizzt bit his lip to keep from laughing. He could see that only her pride was hurt. The horse regained its balance and kept walking. Drizzt caught its reins and dismounted then led it back.

The guard had helped her up and she was angrily brushing herself off. "Stupid nag, I should have bought a good horse," she complained.

"There's nothing wrong with this one, my lady. He merely tripped over something. You can't expect him to be able to avoid something he can't see," Drizzt said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Fiona said.

"As you wish," Drizzt said, dropping the reins. "This time watch your path more closely." He went back to his horse and remounted.

After she and the guard remounted they continued on their way. They had been riding scarcely an hour when Drizzt heard a rumbling sound. He looked toward the sound though he already knew what it was and sadly he was right. A wall of snow tumbled down the slope right towards them. "Avalanche! Ride for your lives!!" he shouted. He urged the horse forward, hoping they would follow. They were doomed if they didn't get out of it's path….

More excitement so you guys won't get bored…*Evil Snicker* R/R please, thank you!!


	17. A Ranger's Duty

Hey---Where'd everyone Go?! Here's the next part!

Chapter 17--A Ranger's Duty

The rumbling got louder and Drizzt knew the avalanche was close. He had fallen back so that Fiona and the guard were in front of him. It was his duty to protect and guide travelers. He wouldn't fail now. He was relieved when Fiona and the guard made it out of its path. 

Drizzt wasn't so fortunate. He was close to the edge when it hit. The horse screamed terribly when the snow hit it and fell. Drizzt's vision was white as everything spun around him.

Fiona screamed as she saw the ranger swallowed by the snow, but it missed them completely. "Oh, Gods!" she cried. She had been angry with him, but no one deserved to die like that. She started to dismount.

The guard took her arm. "Lady, we should go," he said.

"We can't just leave without trying to find him," Fiona protested.

"We have no choice. We'll never find him in that," the guard said. He took her horse's reins and led it away.

Far above the slope someone watched triumphantly. His patron would be pleased. He had decided that the Drow had to die, but it must look like a tragic accident. He had succeeded where that fool Larson had failed. He just had to collect his payment. He chanted a spell then disappeared.

*Meanwhile*

Wulfgar had searched for Drizzt for hours, but had found nothing. He was starting to worry. It was then he saw two riders coming towards him and hope filled him. When he got closer he heart sank again. It was a man and a woman. He rode forward. "Well-met, I seek a friend, a Drow Elf ranger. Have you seen him?" he asked.

Fiona swallowed. "Yes, he was guiding us, but…" she began.

"There was an avalanche and he was swept away," the guard said.

"You couldn't find him?" Wulfgar asked.

"It was useless to try," the guard said. He found himself bodily lifted off his horse by the front of his shirt by the angry Barbarian.

"Are you saying that you just left him there?!" Wulfgar growled.

"I had to get the lady to safety," the guard protested.

Wulfgar dropped him. "Bastard, where did it happen?" he demanded.

Fiona pointed. "Back there, about four miles," she said.

"If he dies you will wish you had," Wulfgar told the guard then urged his horse to a gallop, leaving them behind. He prayed to Tempos he wouldn't be to late. He found the spot and leaped off the horse. He began to search, though he knew it was probably no use. He had to try though. It was then he saw a blue glow. He hurried towards it and found the scimitar Drizzt had taken from the dragon's lair. He chose a spot and started to dig. Soon his hands were numb and bleeding, but he refused to give up until he found him. Suddenly, against all odds, he saw a flash of green. He dug as fast as he could then let out a shout. He'd found him. He turned the Drow face up. There was a nasty bump and cut on his temple where he'd hit rock and it looked like his left wrist might be broken. Wulfgar put his hand in front of Drizzt's mouth and was relieved when he could feel Drizzt's breath. He was alive. "Thank you, Tempos," he breathed.

Shoving the scimitar into his belt, Wulfgar stood and carried Drizzt to his horse . He wrapped the Drow in an extra blanket and mounted then headed for town. The nearest was Bryn Shander. He could send a message to Catti-brie from there. He was surprised to find the guard and woman still where he'd left them.

"You found him! Is he alive?" Fiona cried.

"Yes, no thanks to you," Wulfgar said, glaring at the guard. "I must get him to Bryn Shander for help."

"We need a guide to reach the city. Can we follow you, please?" Fiona asked. "We can't find it alone."

"If you can keep up, but that fool of a guard better stay out of my sight," Wulfgar snapped and raced off.

The guard and Fiona followed as fast as they could. Fiona silently vowed to apologize to the ranger for her behavior when he woke. She had treated him badly and he deserved the apology. She hoped that he would be alright….

Whoo, close call, huh? R/R please!!


	18. Apologies and a Truce

I'd say he was buried about twenty minutes or so…. I guess. Thanks for reviewing!!!

Chapter 18--Apologies and a Truce

Drizzt woke up with a horrible headache and a throbbing wrist. He groaned and Wulfgar was at his side in an instant.

"Drizzt? How are you feeling?" Wulfgar asked.

"Like shu," Drizzt muttered. He raised his left wrist to find it was splinted. "Damnit! Does Catti-brie know where we are? By the way, where are we?"

"She knows and we're in Bryn Shander, a message has been sent to Kemp. He should be here for his niece soon," Wulfgar said.

"Poor man, I almost feel sorry for him," Drizzt muttered. "How long have I been out?"

"About four hours, you took a nasty blow to the head," Wulfgar said.

Just then someone tapped on the door. "Come in!" Wulfgar called.

Fiona entered the room. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. I just wanted to say that, well, I'm sorry I was such a bitch, Ranger Do'Urden. You saved my life many times and I had no right to act the way that I did. I hope you'll forgive me and we can have a truce, perhaps become friends," she said.

"A new friend is always welcome, my lady and your apology is accepted," Drizzt said.

"Please call me Fiona," Fiona said, "and thank you." She left before Drizzt could answer.

Drizzt winced as another sharp pain went through his skull and lowered his hand to the blankets. He closed his eyes.

Wulfgar touched his shoulder. "Here drink this, it will help get rid of the pain," he said.

Drizzt sat up, took the cup and drained it then laid back down. 

"I'll be right back. I need to speak to the healer," Wulfgar said and left. Unfortunately Wulfgar wasn't back when Kemp burst into the room an hour later.

The door crashed loudly against the wall then slammed shut as Kemp stormed into the room. "What the hell did you do to my niece? I hear she was attacked by a yeti, a bear, and almost got swept away in an avalanche!! Where were you?!" he bellowed.

"Fighting the yeti, the bear, and trying to survive the avalanche!" Drizzt snapped. He winced as the headache returned full force.

"You're no use at all. I'll speak to the council about removing you and finding a more suitable ranger!" Kemp raged.

"Fine, until then get out of here!" Drizzt yelled.

Kemp stormed out and slammed the door with a loud crash.

"Well, that was pleasant," Drizzt muttered. "Nice of him to stop by."

Wulfgar walked in just then. "Kemp arrived an hour ago," he commented.

"I know, he just left here," Drizzt said.

Wulfgar frowned. "What did he say to you?" he demanded.

"Never mind, it was nothing," Drizzt said.

"Somehow, I doubt that. The healer says it's all right for you to go as long as you don't use your wrist. You can ride behind me," Wulfgar said.

"Sounds good to me," Drizzt agreed. He got up and Wulfgar helped him gather up his gear. Twenty minutes later they were headed towards Lonelywood.

Catti-brie flung herself into Drizzt's arms when he walked in, nearly knocking him down. "Love, are ye all right?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, just a blow on the head and a broken wrist. I'll heal," Drizzt said, hugging her back.

"I can't let ye out of me sight without ye gettin' hurt. I swear I should lock ye in a closet for yer own safety," Catti-brie scolded.

"Sorry, love,but accidents happen and I'm going to heal and I'll try to be more careful, so you don't have to lock me in a closet," Drizzt comforted. "So how's our son?"

"He's fine, he's takin' a nap and I think ye should as well. I'll even join ye," Catti-brie said.

"How can I refuse such a fine offer," Drizzt laughed.

"Ye can't cause I won't be takin' no for an answer," Catti-brie said and led him upstairs to the bedroom…

Yay, he's okay, but I wonder when our villain will try again once he finds out that Drizzt survived!!!

  



	19. Welcome Visitors

Don't worry, you'll see more of Fiona…Trust me, the fun is just beginning!!!

Chapter 19--Welcome Visitors

Drizzt was tending Zak while Catti-brie and Delly went shopping. He had just sat down with him when some one knocked on the door. He got up and opened it. "Danica, Cadderly! Welcome, when did you get here? Come in," he said.

"We arrived late last night. How are you?" Cadderly asked. He eyed Drizzt's splinted wrist with concern.

"I'm fine, just had an accident. It'll heal," Drizzt said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner, so is this the newest member of the family?" Danica asked. She held out her arms.

Drizzt handed Zak to her without the slightest hesitation. "His name's Zaknafein," he said.

"Oh, he's beautiful. Look Cadderly, isn't he precious?" Danica said.

"He is indeed and he's got his father's eyes, so how are you handling fatherhood?" Cadderly asked.

"Once I got pass the first diaper change it was easy," Drizzt said, grinning. The three of them enjoyed a good laugh over that one.

"So where's your lovely bride?" Cadderly asked.

"Shopping with Delly, she should be back soon though. She'll be glad to see you. Come sit down. Can I get you anything?" Drizzt offered.

"No, thanks, we just ate. We were glad to hear that you were safe after the accident," Danica said.

"It won't happen again. The first thing I did was seek out that hole and make sure that hole was covered," Drizzt said.

"So how did you break your wrist?" Cadderly asked.

"Got caught in a small avalanche. Fortunately Wulfgar found me and dug me out," Drizzt said.

Cadderly studied Drizzt thoughtfully. He was being a bit too casual about the accident. There was more too it. He made a mental note to talk it over with more detail later.

Zak whimpered then began to cry. "I think someone's hungry," Danica said.

"Seems that way. I'll be right back," Drizzt said and went into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle and reached for Zak.

"Can you do that with your wrist?" Danica asked.

"Yes, as long as I'm careful," Drizzt said. He sat down and offered the baby the bottle. Zak began to feed. One tiny hand closed around a lock of Drizzt's hair. "He always does that. I'm not sure why," Drizzt remarked.

"He likes you," Danica teased.

"I would hope so. Where are Ivan and Pikel?" Drizzt asked.

"Pikel went to a druidic gathering and Ivan went with him. They send greetings and congratulations though," Cadderly said.

Just then the door opened. "Drizzt? I'm home!" Catti-brie called.

Danica stood to greet her. "Hello, Catti-brie," she said.

"Danica, Cadderly! This is a wonderful surprise! I'm so glad you came!" Catti-brie cried.

Drizzt burped Zak while they greeted each other then stood. "It's time for Zak's nap. I'll be back as soon as he's settled, Cat," he said.

"Thanks, love, hurry back," Catti-brie said.

Drizzt nodded and took Zak upstairs.

Catti-brie watched him go until he was out of sight then smiled at them. "He does so well. It makes me so glad," she said. "He was so nervous about becoming a parent before Zak was born."

"He has had a very harsh life. He's lucky to have you and the rest of his friends to offer support when he needs it," Cadderly said.

Later that evening Cadderly talked Drizzt into a walk while Catti-brie and Danica were busy elsewhere.

Once they were alone Cadderly stopped. "There's something you're hiding, isn't there? Something about the avalanche," he said.

Drizzt started to deny it then changed his mind. "Yes, that slope didn't have enough snow to cause an avalanche and there was nothing that could have triggered it. It was started on purpose," he said.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Cadderly asked.

"I'm not certain. After the snake I guess I didn't want to scare her, but I will have to tell her soon," Drizzt sighed. "She'll skin me if I don't."

"What snake?" Cadderly asked.

Drizzt told him all about it, ending with Larson's murder.

"That's very upsetting. I think Danica and I will be staying longer then we planned," Cadderly said decisively.

"If so then I insist you stay with us and I won't take no for an answer. We have plenty of room," Drizzt said.

"I accept, perhaps between all of us we can solve this mystery," Cadderly said. They walked on for awhile longer before returning to the house….

Sorry, hopefully the action will pick up soon! R/R please!


	20. Dark Dealings

Well, here's another update before I go on my trip to Wisconsin. I won't be back until late Sunday so this is to tide you over…. Thanks to DragonEyeZ for suggestions.

Chapter 20--Dark Dealings

Early the next morning the four of them gathered around the table for breakfast. Catti-brie studied Cadderly critically. "Ye know ye look younger each time I see ye. Doesn't he Drizzt?" she asked.

Drizzt studied Cadderly like she had. "Yes, he does. If he gets much younger he'll end up sharing Zak's crib," he said.

Danica choked on her juice then burst out laughing.

Cadderly tried to look offended. "I resent that," he said.

"No, you resemble it," Danica gasped between snickers.

That comment got Drizzt and Catti-brie laughing and Cadderly joined them. 

"Suren it be good havin' ye here. I missed ye both," Catti-brie said. A loud wail drifted to them from upstairs. "Sounds like we woke his Highness." She started to get up.

Drizzt stood first. "I'll get him, Cat," he offered.

Catti-brie sat back down. "Thanks, love. Please do, I imagine he be hungry or needs to be changed," she said.

"Be right back," Drizzt said and went upstairs. Zak stopped crying when he saw his father. Drizzt scooped the baby up. "Phew, you definitely need changing and cleaning up," he said. Once that was done he took him downstairs and sat down. Zak fussed a little. "Shh, lotha uss, it's all right," Drizzt said. Zak quieted immediately, staring into his father's eyes.

Catti-brie shook her head in amazement. "I'll never be understandin' how ye do that," she said.

"I'm just a natural at it, I suppose," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie stuck her tongue out at him. "Prissy Drow," she said.

Drizzt smirked. "Don't point that thing at me unless you plan to use it," he said.

Catti-brie blushed and when Cadderly and Danica started to laugh she blushed even more.

Drizzt stood with a side. "As much as I hate to leave I have to go to Bryn Shander to give my report. I'll be back before dark," he said. He handed Zak to Catti-brie then kissed them both good-bye. He grabbed his cloak and left.

Catti-brie sighed. "Well, I guess that leaves the four of us together. Do you feel like visitin' me da? He'd be glad to see us," she suggested.

"I think that would be most pleasant," Cadderly said. They dressed warmly. Zak was especially well wrapped then they left together.

Drizzt reached the stable and exchanged pleasantries with the stable owner while Rogue was being saddled then he mounted and rode for Bryn Shander. He was eager to get his report done and return home to his wife and son.

*Meanwhile*

The wizard flinched as his patron smashed an expensive-looking vase against the wall. He had never seen anyone so angry. 

"Clumsy, witless fool! I'm glad I didn't pay you until I was certain the Drow was dead. He lives!!!" the man yelled. "First that fool Larson and now you! You could easily share his fate!!!"

"It wasn't my fault, sir. I was sure he wouldn't survive the avalanche. He wouldn't have if it hadn't been for that ox-brained barbarian," the wizard said.

"I'm not interested in excuses! I want that damned Drow dead! That's all I want! Go and do it right this time, Terrin or else you will pay the price of failure! Now get out of my sight!!" the man yelled.

Terrin bowed stiffly then cautiously left the house, making sure he wasn't seen. He had a lot of plans to make.

The man was left alone to seethe in rage and frustration. "One way or another Drow I will see you dead and will spit on your corpse," he vowed. "I don't care how or who suffers in the process. I want you dead and I will have what I want!" He stood at the window, fists clenching and unclenching in rage…..

Try to get more action in the next chapter…R/R please!!!

Translations

Lotha uss--little one

Also from Chapter 18:

Shu--shit


	21. Meeting In Bryn Shander

I'm back from Wisconsin and I had a great trip! I bet you all missed me. Important Announcement--After the 4th of July weekend I start attending Renaissance festivals on weekends which means no weekend updates until October, but I will update during the week…

Chapter 21--Meeting In Bryn Shander

Drizzt left Rogue at the stable and went to the council house. The other members were talking among themselves. Kemp was among them. Drizzt took his seat next to Termalaine's spokesman, Martel.

"Welcome, Drizzt; how are you?" Martel asked.

"Well enough, but I'll be better when my wrist heals, lately luck seems to be deserting me," Drizzt said. He felt eyes boring into him and looked to see Kemp glaring at him.

"He's on the warpath again," Martel remarked.

Drizzt turned back to him. "That's nothing unusual," he said.

"He says you put his niece in danger with your recklessness," Martel said.

"It was the other way around and the guards she hired for protection were idiots," Drizzt snorted.

"He wants you replaced with another ranger," Martel said.

"No ranger wants to come out here, besides he's always trying to get me replaced," Drizzt said.

Martel laughed.

Cassius went to the head of the table and banged on it with his gavel to signal the council meeting was ready to begin. "Who wishes to speak first?" he asked.

Kemp was on his feet before anyone could move. "I do. I demand that Ranger Do'Urden be replaced. His reckless disregard for her safety put my niece in peril," he said.

"Your niece would have died if I hadn't found her. Her wagon had gotten stuck in the snow and she had gone to find help leaving her guards behind. She was under attack from a yeti when I found her. I protected her all the way here," Drizzt said.

"Did you touch her? I know how your kind feel about women," Kemp demanded.

"What are you accusing me of, Kemp?" Drizzt asked.

"You know what I mean. Did you ?!" Kemp demanded.

"I would never commit such a foul deed as rape and you shame me by accusing me of it," Drizzt said. He stood, nodded to the council members and left.

"You're a fool, Kemp, to keep provoking him. He is an honorable person. You shame only yourself with your behavior," Martel said disdainfully.

Drizzt went to the stable to fetch Rogue. "To the Nine Hells with Kemp and his accusations," he muttered. "I won't put up with it any longer." He mounted and headed back to Lonelywood where his family would be waiting.

Terrin watched the Drow approach from a ridge. "Closer, closer, so I may spring the trap," he said. "There!" he chanted a spell.

Drizzt pulled Rogue to a stop every nerve warning him of danger, but Drizzt could see nothing. "What 's wrong? Easy, boy," he murmured. Rogue suddenly reared with a scream, nearly throwing Drizzt in the process then something rose from the snow.

It was a yeti, but nothing like a normal one. It was twice as large as most and sported unnaturally long claws and teeth. Snarling, it moved towards him, drooling.

Drizzt leaped from Rogue's back so the stallion could retreat from the battle and get out of harm's way. He struck at the beast's chest, only to see the blow blocked by an unknown force. The creature slashed out at him, forcing Drizzt to abandon the attack and leap back. The yeti followed, slashing with its claws.

Drizzt struck at it again and this time the yeti caught the blade in its paw. It left no wound and wasn't causing it any pain. Snarling the yeti wrenched the blade from Drizzt's hand and flung it aside.

Terrin was delighted by the success of the spells he had placed on the sleeping yeti. He cast the final spell and watched.

Drizzt started to leap back, but the yeti struck with unnatural speed. The blow caught Drizzt in the temple luckily just the thing's paw not the claws and knocked him flat. His other sword flew from his hand. The triumphant yeti lunged forward at its downed prey….

Cliffhanger! Would have had this up yesterday, but my connection to the net went out and the server had to fix it….R/R please!!! 

  



	22. Loyalty

Happy 4th of July everyone!!!! *Plot Bunnies wave flags and sparklers* Welcome to my new reviewers! Thanks to the two reviewers that noticed my typo!!!

Chapter 22--Loyalty

The yeti might have killed Drizzt in that moment, but another combatant entered the battle. Rogue lunged between the yeti and Drizzt. He reared, neighing in challenge. Dropping to all fours, the stallion bared his teeth, seeming to dare the yeti to fight him.

The yeti lunged forward and Rogue reared again. The yeti was knocked back and to the ground. It avoiding being trampled under Rogue's hooves by sheer luck. It got back to its feet and attacked again. Lashing out, it slashed Rogue's shoulder.

Drizzt blinked startled as the yeti suddenly seemed to get smaller, more normal sized, and slower.

The stallion refused to back off even injured. It spun and kicked out with his hind feet, knocking the yeti down again. He trampled the yeti brutally under his hooves; ignoring the stinging wounds the yeti gave him with its claws. 

Drizzt winced as he heard bones being broken and crushed under Rogue's hooves. Finally the yeti laid still, it was dead.

Terrin cursed. "Damned horse, the Drow would be dead if it hadn't interfered," he muttered. He left quickly before he was spotted.

Drizzt got to his feet and retrieved his scimitars. He went to Rogue's side and examined the wounds. The stallion nuzzled him affectionately as he did so. "You need tending, my friend. We better go back to Bryn Shander," he said. He felt it would be best to walk back and Rogue followed him.

The stable master was startled to see him. He saw Rogue's wounds. "What happened?" he cried, kneeling by the stallion.

"Yeti, he got hurt defending me. Can you help, Taz?" Drizzt asked.

"I can, but it will take awhile," Taz said.

Drizzt nodded. "I will be back later then," he said and left. He went to his usual inn, the Red Dragon and sat down at the bar.

Lars, the owner, came over right away. "It's good to see you again. We were relived to hear you were indeed alive after your disappearance. What can I get you? It's on the house," he added.

"Thank you, Lars, brandy, if you please," Drizzt said.

"Right away," Lars said. He fetched the drink and set it in front of him. He studied Drizzt and frowned. "You look a might tired, if you don't mind me saying so. I got an empty room. Would you like to use it?" he asked.

"Drizzt shook his head. "No, thank you, my friend. I'll be fine," he said.

"Very well. If you change your mind let me know," Lars said and moved off to tend another customer.

Drizzt heard someone come up behind him and turned sharply. He found himself staring into Arian's face. 

The young man's face was filled with relief and joy. "It's true, you 're alive! I heard the rumors that you had returned and you were alive, but I feared it was untrue. I am glad to see you!" Arian said.

Drizzt was pleased to see him. Wulfgar had mentioned that his apprentice had left only a few days after his death had been announced. "I'm surprised it took you so long to return," he said.

"I had made another commitment. I came as soon as I could. Will you still train me?" Arian asked.

"If you're still interested in being a ranger," Drizzt said.

"I am and thank you," Arian said firmly.

*Meanwhile*

Terrin knocked on the door to his patron's room, not relishing telling him that he'd failed again. A voice told him to enter and he did, closing the door.

The man rose from his chair. "Is it done? Is he dead?" he asked.

"Errr, well, not really, sir…"Terrin began.

The man didn't let him finish. "Incompetent fool! It's only one task I ask of you! Just one!!!" he yelled.

"But Master Adain, it isn't that easy," Terrin protested.

"I told you not to use my name! Get out! Get out now and do what you're supposed to do!!" Adain bellowed.

Terrin bowed and left the angry merchant alone to brood. He closed the door behind him.

"Damn you Drow. You've got more lives then your devil cat, but I won't rest until I see you dead, even if I must kill you myself," Adain growled. He took out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter. He would seek the help of another employee who had disposed of Larson for him….

So now you know. I bet you thought I'd forgotten about those two, huh? Surprise!!! R/R please!!!! *Waves at Readers*


	23. Dark Angel

Sorry about the delay, had a lot of storms go through with lightening and things in real life that got in the way, but here's the next part….

Chapter 23--Dark Angel

The young boy entered the bar and looked around for the person he was to give the message too. Finally he spotted someone he thought might be it and went over. "Are you Anise?" he asked.

The woman looked up from her drink. "I am," she said.

"Then this is for you," the boy said, offering the note.

The woman took it and handed him a silver coin. "Thank you," she said.

The boy grinned. "Thank you, my lady," he said and hurried off.

Anise opened the message and read it. _So he needs my services once again, hopefully this time it will be a worthy soul. That fool of a noble was simple, _she thought. She stood and left money for her drink then left the inn.

Adain heard someone knock and opened the door. "Good, you're here, come in, Angel," he said. He closed the door once she did.

"So what sort of job do you have for me?" Angel asked. She would not use the name Anise here.

"I want you to kill, Drizzt Do'Urden," Adain said.

Angel brow rose. "That's a risky task," she remarked.

"Does that mean you refuse?" Adain demanded.

"No, it means it will be expensive," Angel retorted.

"How expensive?" Adain demanded.

"Two thousand in gold," Angel said.

"Two thousand!" Adain exclaimed, "are you mad?!"

"This isn't some weak-willed noble you're asking me to kill. Do'Urden is well known by many and has powerful friends. He is also a deadly and skilled swordsman," Angel snapped. "I won't haggle, accept my price or don't. It doesn't matter to me."

Adain muttered a few curses, turning his back to her. After a while he turned back to her. "Very well, I accept your terms. Kill him," he said.

Angel smirked. "A pleasure doing business with you," she said and left. _A challenge at last, how ironic this is. You warred with my father, now you will war with the daughter, _she thought.

Twenty minutes later Angel was standing in front of the Do'Urden house. She walked casually to the door and knocked loudly. After a long wait no one answered. Glancing around, she saw the coast was clear. Picking the lock, she went inside, closing and relocking the door behind her. She liked to know about her more worthy targets before she struck.

*Meanwhile*

Bruenor was very pleased to see Catti-brie and the others when they arrived. "Suren it be good to see ye again, Danica and Cadderly. Where be the Bouldershoulders?" he asked.

"I'm afraid they couldn't come, but they send their greetings, Pikel went to a gathering and Ivan went with him," Cadderly said.

"Ah well and where be that fool Drow?" Bruenor asked Catti-brie.

"In Bryn Shander, giving his report," Catti-brie said. "The trainees should be here in a couple more days."

"Damn, don't matter, ye can give him the news later. Stumpet has agreed to be my Queen. We are to be wed in the spring," Bruenor said.

"That's wonderful, congratulations da!" Catti-brie said and hugged him.

"Ours as well, sire," Cadderly said.

"No titles, here, let me take the Drow-ling," Bruenor said. "Come, we'll go somewhere more comfortable to talk."

Catti-brie handed Zaknafein to him and they followed him deeper into the complex. They settled in Bruenor's chamber and Stumpet joined them shortly after they got settled.

Catti-brie rose and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you both, Stumpet. I know you'll be happy," she said.

"Thank you, Cat. I admit I was a bit concerned about yer reaction, but I can see I didn't be havin' too," Stumpet said. 

"Oh no, I'm glad da found someone. Everyone will be, tell me about the weddin' plans," Catti-brie said. She sat down again.

"We're telling' Wulfgar and Delly tonight at a feast. We would like ye and Drizzt to be here," Stumpet said.

"We'll be here, Drizzt will be back by then," Catti-brie said. They talked about the pleasant things ahead, not knowing about the shadows that were building…

There it is, I bet you know who Angel's father is….R/R please!!!!


	24. An Intruder and A Celebration

Those of you that guessed Entreri are right…that's her dad…Cool idea, huh? Makes it more exciting I think…

Chapter 24--An Intruder and A Celebration

Angel walked into the silent living room and looked around. The room was neat and well decorated. Turning, she noticed the portrait over the fireplace and went over to study it more carefully. _Very handsome, like most Elves, pity that I have to kill him, but I never fail to do my job once I've accepted it, _she thought. She went upstairs to look around some more. 

The master bedroom and the nursery had nothing of interest so she went to the next room. It was a study. "Ahh, this is what I was looking for," she said. She went over to the desk and tried some of the drawers, but they wouldn't open. She looked for locks, but found none. _So they're locked with a spell, very clever, Drow. I look forward to the hunt, _she thought.

Angel walked over to the bookcase on the far wall and studied it. There were only a few books and none of interest to her and she soon lost interest. She decided there was nothing else for her right now. She let herself out the back door, relocking it behind her and left.

*Meanwhile*

It was late afternoon before Drizzt and Arian left Bryn Shander and rode towards Lonelywood. It was dusk by the time they got to the city and dark before Drizzt got home. Arian had gone to the inn, refusing an offer to stay in a guest room.

The door opened and Catti-brie was standing in the doorway. "Where have ye been?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Cat. I was delayed," Drizzt apologized, entering the house.

"Never mind gettin' comfortable, we're all goin' up to the mines for a gatherin'; Danica and Cadderly; ye and I; Wulfgar and Delly," Catti-brie said. "Colson and Zak are at Wulfgar's with the midwife. She's goin' to watch them tonight."

Twenty minutes later they were on their way to the mines. Once there Bruenor greeted them with a scowl. "Yer late again, Drow," he grumbled.

"My apologies, my friend. I was delayed," Drizzt said.

"Suren you be gettin' delayed a lot lately. Never mind, let's go," Bruenor grumbled. He led the way into the dining hall. The long tables were crowded with Dwarves. Bruenor led them to the first table that was only for the King and his family. Stumpet was sitting at the table as well.

Once Drizzt and the others were settled. Bruenor banged his tankard on the table and gestured for silence. All talking ceased and the Dwarves looked expectantly at their King. "I have gathered ye all here to feast in honor of me betrothal. Stumpet Rakingclaw has agreed to do me the honor of becomin' my Queen. We will wed in the spring," he announced.

The dwarves cheered thunderously at that, raising their tankards in a toast to their King and his future Queen. Drizzt, Wulfgar, and Delly also offered their congratulations to the couple. 

"So will your baby have a beard?" Drizzt joked.

"Of course, that be something all proper babies have," Bruenor said. He drained his mug in one long swallow and a server hurried forward and refilled it. Food was brought out and the Dwarves ate and drank heartily. Contests and songs began at random times and things got rowdier and rowdier as the evening progressed.

Finally Drizzt and the others excused themselves, except for Regis. He was still enjoying the food and ale. "Suren, there will be a lot of Dwarves with hangovers tomorrow mornin'," Catti-brie said.

"Most of them will be passed out on the tables. I feel for whoever has to clean up, especially if they start throwing food again," Drizzt said, shaking his head.

Catti-brie giggled at the memory. "That was all a part of the celebration of our weddin', Drizzt. It wasn't that bad, was it?" she said.

"Oh no, I loved having syrup in my hair," Drizzt snorted. It had taken an hour to wash it out. He had almost had to cut it out.

Catti-brie laughed again and tugged gently at a lock of his hair. "Ye looked cute and ye should have seen the look on yer face," she said.

Drizzt made a face, but dropped the subject. The couples split up and went to their separate rooms after saying their good nights….

Dwarf Celebrations equal chaos….how fun! R/R everyone and remember no updates on weekends until October because of my Renaissance faires!


	25. Day After

Well, obviously everyone likes Angel; more will come out about her as I go…

Chapter 25--Day After

Drizzt and Catti-brie were the first ones up the next day. They went outside to watch the sunrise together then walked down into the dining hall. It was a mess all right. Snoozing Dwarves laid everywhere and the air vibrated with their snores. Food lay all over. There had been a food fight last night after all.

Drizzt spotted Bruenor sleeping with his head on the table. He and Catti-brie walked over to him. Drizzt gestured to Catti-brie to stand back then went to Bruenor's side. He leaned close to the Dwarf. "Orcs in the mines!" he called just loudly enough for Bruenor to hear then quickly stepped back.

Bruenor came to his feet like he'd been shocked, sending his chair skittering and wielding his tankard like an axe. "What? Where are the foul beasts?!" he bellowed. He figured out what had happened when he saw Drizzt grinning and Catti-brie doubled over with laughter.

"Good morning," Drizzt grinned.

"Damn ye Drow, that wasn't funny. Stop sniggering, girl!" he snapped.

Catti-brie got her composure back and wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Oh da, ye should've seen the look on yer face!" she said.

"I'm sure the Orcs would have never dared face a Dwarf wielding a tankard," Drizzt smirked.

Bruenor looked at the tankard as if he'd never seen one before then cursed and tossed it aside. 

The clatter finally woke Stumpet and she raised her head. "What be goin' on?" she asked.

"Nothing, we just came to say our good byes before we head home. Zak will be missin' us," Catti-brie said.

"Suppose so, ye take good care of me grandson," Bruenor said.

"We will," Catti-brie said. She leaned down and kissed Bruenor's cheek. "Bye, da."

They left together. They figured the others would be along later, when they woke up.

Once back in Lonelywood they stopped to get Zak. Colson begged to come too, so they let her so the midwife could go home. Zak was hungry just as Catti-brie had thought. She sat down to nurse him the minute that they were home.

Drizzt took Colson into the kitchen to see what they had for breakfast. They had just finished eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

Colson ran over and answered. "Hi, ma, hi da," she said happily. "I had breakfast with Uncle Drizzt and Aunt Cat."

"That's good, did you behave yourself?" Wulfgar asked, smiling at his daughter.

"I was very good. Wasn't I, Aunt Cat?" Colson asked.

"Yes, ye were. Where are ye two off to?" Catti-brie asked Delly.

"We have some shopping to do and we have to stop at the seamstress so Colson can try on her new dress," Delly said.

"Yay! Let's go!" Colson said eagerly. She ran out the door. "Hurry!" she called.

"Thanks for feeding her, oh, I nearly forgot, Cadderly asked me to tell you that he and Danica won't be back until noon. Bye," Delly said.

"You're welcome. See you later," Catti-brie said as they left. "Zak needs a bath. I'm goin' to take him up. Will you run down to the market and buy something for lunch?" 

"Gladly," Drizzt said. He left, locking the door.

Catti-brie carried Zak up to the nursery and laid him in his crib. She then left to get his bath ready. Once she left the window slid open and a silent figure entered the room. 

Angel came to the side of the crib and stared down at the baby. Zak stared back at her, to small to be afraid. She smiled slowly, but it wasn't a kind smile. She reached down and picked him up.

Zak didn't like being picked up by a stranger. He took a deep breathe to scream, but Angel put her hand over the baby's mouth. "None of that, little one. You are the bait, you and your mother," she whispered.

Catti-brie entered the room and froze in shock. "Who are ye? Put me son down!" she demanded.

"Some call me Dark Angel. Don't make any noise or the brat pays for it. You're both coming with me. One trick or wrong move will cost your whelp his life," Angel warned. 

Catti-brie looked into the woman's dark eyes and knew without a doubt she meant it. "All right, I'll do what ye say. Just don't hurt him," she said.

"Get warm things for both of you, hurry up," Angel ordered. She followed while Catti-brie did. Soon she and Zak were warmly dressed.

"I have two horses outside in the back, move," Angel ordered.

"Can't I have Zak?" Catti-brie asked. "Please."

"Do you think I'm stupid? He stays with me. Go before I lose patience with you, slut," Angel ordered. Ten minutes later they were riding away….

Angel's a vicious, sneaky B***H, isn't she? R/R please!!


	26. The Hunt

Sigh, sorry bout the wait. First FF.Net was down then I had trouble with my Internet connection. I kept getting kicked offline, but everything is fixed now. Here we go!!

Chapter 26--The Hunt

Drizzt closed the front door behind him and took everything into the kitchen. After putting everything away he went to the head of the stairs. "Cat! I'm home!" he called. No answer, Drizzt frowned. She should have heard him. He went upstairs to look for her. He was starting to get worried when he walked into the nursery and she wasn't there either. It was then he saw a piece pf parchment in the crib. He went over and picked it up. It was a map and there was writing on it. Come to the location on the map. Tell no one of this and make sure you're alone or your wife and child will be at the bottom of the lake.

Rage flamed through Drizzt, but he forced it down. It wouldn't do him any good. He had to go after whoever had his family. He examined the map then frowned. He realized where the map led; to the cave he had once called home. He left the house and hurried to the stable to get Rogue. He would be able to get there quickly.

*Meanwhile*

Catti-brie frowned when Zak began to fuss and cry. "Please, he needs to be fed," she said quietly.

Angel glared at Zak then at Catti-brie and stopped her horse. "Ride up beside me and give me your horse's reins," she ordered. When Catti-brie did, she handed Zak to her.

"Shh, it's all right, little one, I'm here," Catti-brie soothed. Eventually Zak's wails softened to whimpers. "He needs to be changed as well," she said.

"Just do what needs to be done and be quick!" Angel snapped.

Catti-brie gave her a defiant look, but obeyed. She carefully bundled Zak up again when she was done.

"Now give the brat here," Angel ordered.

Catti-brie was afraid of what would happen to her and her baby. It was probably the best chance to run. She started to hold Zak out while grabbing the reins. Suddenly she jerked hard on the reins while pulling Zak back out of Angel's reach.

It worked though probably only because Angel didn't expect it. She whirled the horse around and kicked it into a gallop back the way that they'd come, holding Zak tightly.

"You little slut!" Angel yelled. "Come back here!" She spurred her horse after Catti-brie.

Catti-brie urged her horse on as fast as it could go. She had never been so grateful for the riding lessons she'd gotten from Drizzt as she was now. She leaned low over the horse's neck, praying that she could get away. It was then she saw another rider. She realized who it was as she got closer "Drizzt!!" she screamed.

Drizzt saw Catti-brie and some one chasing her. He rode forward and met her. "Cat, are either of you hurt?" he asked.

"No, but she threatened to hurt Zak if I didn't obey. I'm sorry, Drizzt," Catti-brie said, afraid she'd endangered her husband.

Angel pulled her horse to a stop. "So I finally get to meet the oh-so-famous Drizzt Do'Urden. You don't seem like much to me," she sneered.

"Who're are you?" Drizzt asked. She looked vaguely familiar to him, but he was sure he'd never seen her before.

"I'm Dark Angel, your executioner," Angel said, "daughter of Enterei."

Both Catti-brie and Drizzt were rather shocked at that. "You're his daughter?" Catti-brie gasped.

"Yes, not that it matters. He spent one night with my mother, who was a prostitute then left. I've never really met him," Angel said. She dismounted and drew two long swords. "Well, Do'Urden? Face me and your death." 

"Take Zak to safety, Cat," Drizzt said. "I'll catch up." he dismounted and drew his own blades.

"Be careful," Catti-brie said. She urged her horse away.

Drizzt and Angel stalked slowly towards each other. They were ready to begin the deadly battle….

Again sorry this took so long. I would have been done much earlier, but a friend treated me to Pirates of the Caribbean. Who can resist Orlando and Johnny in the same movie? R/R please!!!


	27. The Angel and the Drow

Ooops, I'm late, it's Tuesday! Welcome to my newest reviewers! I appreciate your comments. Here's the next chapter…

Chapter 27--The Angel and the Drow

Angel and Drizzt circled each other warily, exchanging blows and parries as they tried to gauge each other's skills.

"I have wanted to cross blades with you for a long time, Drow. Don't disappoint me by losing to quickly," Angel said. "I want to enjoy this."

"Don't worry, I won't," Drizzt retorted.

"Enough time wasted, now we get serious," Angel said. Suddenly she struck straight at Drizzt's chest with surprising speed.

Drizzt parried the blade aside with Twinkle and struck back with the ice brand only to see it parried skillfully aside. She was good; this fight wouldn't be easy.

Angel struck at his face with one blade and at his shoulder with the other. She nodded when both were parried. "Very good, I always like a challenge. I get very few worthy opponents," she said. "I knew you would catch up before we reached the cave. I just wanted to get you where you were alone. You have formable friends."

Drizzt attacked and the fight continued. Twenty minutes of fighting and neither of them could seem to get anywhere. They backed off to study each other and plan the next move then clashed again. The fight seemed to go on forever and both of them were bleeding from minor injuries when they backed off again.

Both glared at each other then attacked again. Angel thrust for his face again. Drizzt parried it aside if it had connected he would have lost one of his ears. He struck back only to have the blow parried again. There was no more talking now. Both opponents were focused on one goal and nothing else mattered to either of them.

Back and forth went the fight until they were both getting tired and winded. They leaped apart and paused to get their breath, eying each other warily.

Angel saluted Drizzt with one of her blades. "No one has lasted this long against me. I am impressed, but I'm sure your lovely wife will summon your friends to help. I believe we will continue this another time," she said. She said a single word in a language that was unfamiliar to Drizzt and disappeared.

Drizzt cursed under his breath and cleaned his blades then sheathed them. "Yes, we'll continue this. You can count on it," he muttered grimly. He winced as some of the wounds began to sting. They weren't serious, but they hurt. He called Rogue to him and headed back to Lonelywood. 

A mile away from the town he was met by Wulfgar who was relieved to see him. "Are you alright? Where is she?" he asked.

"I'm not hurt badly and she left. I think she used a magic item of some sort," Drizzt said. "Are Cat and Zak alright?"

"Yes, but she's a little shaken and she's worried sick. Let's get you home and put her mind at ease," Wulfgar said.

  


Wulfgar left Drizzt at his door and went home. 

The minute Drizzt was inside Catti-brie flung herself into his arms. "Thank the Gods, ye be alright. What happened to her?" she asked.

Drizzt returned the hug. "She got away by using some sort of magical device," Drizzt said.

Danica and Cadderly came up as they separated. "You look like hell," Cadderly frowned. "Come sit down and I'll tend to your injuries," he said.

"They aren't that bad. They'll heal," Drizzt said.

"Drizzt Do'Urden, stop bein' so stupidly stubborn. Let Cadderly tend them," Catti-brie said.

"Alright, alright," Drizzt said, sitting down.

Cadderly healed the wounds then leaned back. "Finished, they weren't bad, but no sense taking chances," he said. "So she'll probably be back sooner or later."

"Yes, but I'll be ready," Drizzt said.

*Meanwhile*

Angel opened a chest stored in her hiding place and pulled out a special long sword. "I need this now, next time Drow, I will succeed. I have never failed to carry out an assignment before and I won't now. Be wary for Dark Angel will return for you," she whispered. She idly caressed the sword's hilt, feeling the power of it seep into her fingertips and through her body. "Soon you will understand why I'm called the Dark Angel." She laughed softly, but cruelly….

Better, I rewrote this because I hated the first version; hope it was worth the delay….R/R please!!


	28. More Chaos

Well here I am again. Ready to amuse and shock you…

Chapter 28--More Chaos

Drizzt slumped into the comfortable chair gratefully and closed his eyes. "It's been a hell of a couple weeks. "I've been bitten by a snake, caught in an avalanche and fought my rival's daughter. What else could go wrong?" he said.

There was a knock on the door and Catti-brie went to get it. She was back in a few minutes. "Drizzt, that was a messenger from Bryn Shander. The trainees are here and Cassius wants ye to get there as fast as possible," she said.

Drizzt groaned. "That figures, me and my big mouth. They were late before, couldn't they be late a little longer?" he grumbled.

Catti-brie giggled.

"Laugh it up, woman. I'm the one who has to baby-sit the new men plus watch my back for her," Drizzt growled. He dragged himself to his feet. 

"Perhaps ye shouldn't go right now. The trainees can wait," Catti-brie said.

"If I do it will just give Kemp more to use to get me replaced because I'm not doing my job. I'll be fine," Drizzt said. He pulled on his cloak and left. Two hours later he arrived in Bryn Shander and went straight to the council house.

Cassius was waiting with seven young men and two young women. "There you are. Folks, this is Ranger Drizzt Do'Urden, your teacher," he said.

Drizzt shoved back his hood, noting none of them reacted when they first saw his face. That was good and would make it easier to train them. "Welcome to Icewind Dale, before we start I want to warn you that training here is no game. The tundra is harsh and you don't get many mistakes. If you're training under me I expect you to do as you're told without questions because your lives might depend on it. I won't coddle or play favorites. You either keep up or leave. Do we have an understanding?" he asked.

Various voiced yes sirs rippled throughout the group. "Very well, we'll start tomorrow at dawn. I'm sure Cassius will show you were to stow your thing," Drizzt said.

Cassius nodded and had a servant lead them away. "So what do you think? A well-rounded group, I think," he said.

"Bunch of children," Drizzt muttered.

Considering your age about any Human is a child," Cassius remarked. "Until tomorrow, Ranger Do'Urden."

"That's it? You don't need me for anything else?" Drizzt demanded.

"No, no, have a good evening," Cassius said and walked off.

Drizzt fumed as he rode back towards Lonelywood. "Making me go all the way over there for that. I could have done that before training started," he muttered.

Suddenly, with no warning, pain wracked his body. He lost his grip on Rogue and fell, landing heavily in the cold snow. It felt like he was being ripped apart and he had to fight to keep from screaming.

"Hello, Drizzt, I told you we'd continue this. Hurts doesn't it? That will be nothing like what else I plan to do to you," a voice said.

Drizzt knew the voice immediately. It was Angel. He felt the pain start to fade. He realized she was standing right over him. He rolled instinctively to the left. He was just quick enough to avoid being skewered. He got to his feet, facing her and froze.

Dark Angel was definitely a good name for her now. She had black-feathered wings, red eyes, and long claws on her fingers. She smiled at the look on his face, showing fangs. She gestured with the sword. "A fine blade, but it demands certain things for me to use it. The demon inside shares my body while I hold it," she said. "By the way, now that I have stronger magic your Drow resistance to magic won't work as well. The invisibility helps a lot too. It made me able to get close without you seeing me." She gestured.

The pain ripped through Drizzt again, sending him to his knees as she walked towards him.

Angel stood over him again. "I can destroy you inch by inch. Mind, body, and soul, do you know that?" she crooned. "Once I've destroyed your mind, your will, I could make you whatever I want. Wonder how your wife would feel as you plunge your blade into her heart without a hint of regret after you kill your child before her eyes."

While she was gloating the pain faded somewhat. Drizzt's hand moved slowly towards one of his blades. He had to do something before she carried out her threat….

Muwhahahaha, I am so mean and vicious ….I love myself! R/R please!!


	29. Possession

People seemed to like that chapter. I dedicate this chapter to DragonEyeZ who gave me the idea….*Telepathic Speech* is like this…

Chapter 29--Possession

Drizzt got his hand to the hilt of the fire-hating scimitar only to find he couldn't grip the hilt. His hand seemed paralyzed.

Angel laughed. "Do you think I would be so careless not to find out all I can about you and the weapons you carry? " she sneered.

The pain increased and Drizzt toppled to his side, biting back a scream. He could taste blood; he must have bitten his lip or tongue. He felt like he was being skinned alive. He heard Rogue whinny then gallop off.

Angel didn't care about the horse; help would never get here in time. She started trying to force her way into the Drow's mind. She was startled to find the attempt blocked. "You are very strong. It makes this even more enjoyable," she said.

Drizzt was starting to lose consciousness, but he fought against it. If he did she could get into his mind and that was the last thing he wanted.

*Meanwhile*

Rogue galloped towards Bryn Shander as fast as he could go. 

Arian and five of the ranger trainees were headed for Lonelywood to look around when Arian spied Rogue. "That's Drizzt's horse!" he said. He whistled a couple times before the stallion came to him. Rogue was very agitated and wouldn't be soothed. He moved away from them and waited, pawing the ground. "Something's wrong, let's follow him," Arian said. They followed Rogue off at a gallop.

Dark Angel was winning she was sure of it. The Drow was barely conscious. "Submit and the pain will stop, let me in," she coaxed.

"No!" Drizzt snarled. Suddenly the pain just stopped and Drizzt relaxed.

*Rest, my ranger* a woman's voice said in his mind. Drizzt obeyed and everything faded into blackness.

Angel scowled as her victim looked up at her. "What…" she began.

"You have made an error, daughter of Enterei," Drizzt said.

Angel stared. It wasn't Drizzt's voice; it was a woman. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Right now I am Mielikki," the voice said and the unicorn amulet Drizzt flared with green light.

Angel stumbled back, blinded for a long moment. When her vision cleared she stared in shock.

Drizzt was gone, in his place stood an ebony unicorn with a white mane, and tail and purple eyes. *Leave now or die, consort of demons. You cannot hurt my most loyal follower now. Face him without your demon weapon if you must fight*

"You have no right to interfere!" Angel protested.

*I am a goddess. I may interfere as I wish though I usually do not I will not bandy words with you. Leave…now* The unicorn lowered his head aiming its spiral horn directly at Angel's chest. *This is the last time I will warn you*

"Damn you both! This isn't over!" Angel yelled. She took a step forward.

The unicorn lunged forward. Angel managed to dodge enough so it missed her chest, but the horn plunged into her shoulder. The wound burned like acid had been poured into it, making Angel cry out. She shouted out the same word and disappeared.

Just then Arian and the others arrived. The unicorn turned to face them. Arian saw the purple eyes and stared. "Drizzt?" he asked uncertainly.

*It is done, my loyal one, sleep now. You will not remember the transformation or my presence when you awake* Mielikki whispered. Her presence faded away.

The unicorn seemed to ripple then disappeared, leaving Drizzt standing where it had been. Drizzt stared vacantly at the group for a long minute then collapsed.

Arian was at his side in an instant. "He's deeply asleep," he said.

"What in the nine hells happened?!" one of the trainees asked.

"I don't know. We're closer to Lonelywood then Bryn Shander. We'll take him there for help," he said Another of the trainees helped Arian get Drizzt up in front of him on his horse then they raced towards Lonelywood as fast as they dared to go….

Weird I know, but I thought it was kind of cool…R/R please!!!


	30. Explanations

I'm glad most everyone liked the last chapter. I wasn't sure about it….Again Thanks to DragonEyeZ for her invaluable help with this chapter!!!

Chapter 30--Explanations

Catti-brie wasn't pleased when they brought Drizzt back to the house, still deeply asleep. "Oh, Gods, what happened to him this time?!" she groaned. She gestured for them to come in and led the way to the bedroom.

"It was very strange. I'm not sure what happened," Arian said.

Catti-brie made sure Drizzt was comfortable before heading for the door. "Come downstairs, I'll fix some tea and you can tell me about it," she said. She led them down to the kitchen. She filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove to heat. That done she joined them at the table. "Alright, Arian, tell me what happened," she said.

"Well, Rogue actually led us to him, but when we first arrived there was only a jet-black unicorn with a white mane and tail with purple eyes. It disappeared suddenly then Drizzt was the only one there. He just collapsed," Arian said.

Catti-brie frowned. "First the amulet appearing when they thought Drizzt was dead then this. She wondered what was going on. "I'm grateful to ye all for bringin' me husband home. Please stay for dinner," she offered.

"We accept with thanks. I'm sure he'll be alright," Arian said.

Catti-brie nodded and began pouring tea. She was sure Drizzt would be too, but she wondered what was going on.

Waking up wasn't easy. It was like climbing out of a well. Drizzt opened his eyes slowly and looked around. It took him a minute to get his bearings. _How did I get home? _he wondered. _I had such a strange dream. _He sat up slowly, surprised at how stiff and sore he felt. He stayed there for a long while, trying to remember the dream, but it was gone. He just remembered darkness and feeling like he was deeply connected with nature. "That still doesn't explain how I got back here," he muttered. He got up and stretched which seemed to help.

The door opened and Catti-brie came in with a tray. She smiled warmly at him, relief obvious. "I be startin' to worry. Ye were asleep all day. I brought you some food," she said and set the tray down. "Are ye alright?"

"I can't remember how I got home. I remember fighting Angel again then everything goes blank," Drizzt said, brow furrowing in puzzlement.

Catti-brie gently pushed him into a chair. "Arian and some of the trainees found ye and brought ye back. Eat some food. I'll be right back," she said and went back downstairs where the men were. "He's awake now," she said.

"Good, I'm dying to know about the transformation," Arian said.

"I doubt ye'll learn much," Catti-brie said.

"Why is that?" Arian asked.

"He doesn't remember that it happened. It seems like it never happened as far as he's concerned," Catti-brie said. "Ye probably shouldn't ever be mentionin' it to him."

"That's odd, very odd, but you're right. We won't say anything about it," Arian agreed. They said their goodbyes and thanks for dinner and left for Bryn Shander.

When Catti-brie went back upstairs the food was gone and Drizzt had returned to bed and went back to sleep. He was lying on his stomach, a position he rarely slept in. Catti-brie was about to pull the covers over him when she noticed something on his neck. It was a tattoo, in silver, of a unicorn's head. "What happened, Drizzt? I wish ye could remember," she whispered. She drew the covers over him then went back downstairs.

*Meanwhile*

"Will he be well, my lady?"

Mielikki smiled at him. "I do not harm my followers, my dear Montolio. You should know that," she said.

"I apologize, My Lady, but he means much to me," Montolio said.

"He has a very special destiny. Some day it will be time for him to face it," Mielikki said. She stood and glided off, leaving Montolio to think of her words…

I couldn't resist the last part and I decided I wanted him to remember a little; it will be in dreams though…stay tuned! And R/R please!!!


	31. Late Night Talk

Hi everyone, I'm back! I was one of the lucky people to lose their power in the big blackout, but power is restored though I had to rewrite this chapter. I tell you…what a mess!!!

Chapter 31--Late Night Talk

Catti-brie rolled over in bed with a sigh, still half-asleep, she reached for Drizzt and her hand hit the mattress. That brought her fully awake and she sat up and listened. She heard Drizzt's voice coming from the nursery. She got up and pulled on a warm robe. She went to the door and paused in the frame to look at her son and husband.

Drizzt was sitting in an armchair talking to Zak, who stared up at his father intently as if he was listening to his every word. Drizzt must have heard her despite how quiet she'd tried to be because he looked up and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I woke up and ye were gone. Is everything alright?" Catti-brie asked.

"Yes, Zak was fussing a bit. I was trying to get him back to sleep," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie sat down in the rocking chair. "I be kind of glad yer awake…I been wantin' to talk to ye about what happened," she said.

Drizzt frowned. "That's the problem. I woke up a couple hours ago and I've been trying to remember what happened, but it's all blank," he admitted, "and it bothers me."

Catti-brie hesitated, wondering. She had told the others to say nothing about the unicorn, but now she was wondering if perhaps she should. It might jog Drizzt's memory. 

"Cat, how did I get back here and was I alone?" Drizzt asked.

"Some of the trainees and Arian found ye and brought ye here. They said ye were alone and that…" she began then stopped short.

Drizzt gave her a long look. "And what, Cat? Please tell me," he said.

Catti-brie took a deep breath and told him exactly what she had been told. "There's something else. While ye were asleep earlier I saw a tattoo on the nape of your neck, a unicorn's head in silver plus that other thing," she said. She told him about the amulet appearing when she thought he was dead after the accident.

Drizzt was silent for a long time when she finished. "I don't understand what is happening to me," he muttered at last. He looked down at Zak and saw he had fallen asleep in his arms while they were talking. He stood and laid him gently into his crib and made sure he was covered warmly.

Catti-brie stood and embraced him fiercely. "Have faith, Drizzt. Everything will be all right in the end. I know it will be. Come back to bed. It's late," she said.

"I suppose I should. I have to go to Bryn Shander tomorrow to start training those would-be rangers," Drizzt said, shaking his head.

"Maybe ye should call it off for just one day," Catti-brie said.

Drizzt shook his head. "I don't dare too. Kemp's already is trying to get the council to replace me. I don't dare give him any more things to complain about," he said ruefully.

Catti-brie snorted, sounding very much like Bruenor for a moment. "He be such a pompous arse. Sometimes I wish I could punch him right in the nose," she said.

Drizzt smiled at the image. "I can think of a lot of people who'd pay well to see you do that, myself included," he chuckled. "Come to bed, my il-sargtlin."

Catti-brie smiled and let Drizzt lead her back into the bedroom, but it would be awhile before they went to sleep that night.

Early the next morning Drizzt went to the stable to fetch Rouge who greeted him eagerly. Twenty minutes later they were galloping towards Bryn Shander. The weather was good so Drizzt made better time then he thought. He took Rogue to the stable and groomed him himself since he had time. After that was done Drizzt went to the training field where the trainees were to gather and waited. He was pleased when all of them showed up right on time, armed and ready. "Line up!" he called.

The trainees did so with very little talking and without argument, but Drizzt noticed one that seemed bettered dressed then the others. His weapons and armor were noticeably more fancy then the others. The trainee eyed Drizzt arrogantly. _Trouble for sure, _he thought.

"First thing is that you will not need your weapons and armor for some time though I am pleased that you brought them. In the wilds they will be one of your most important tools. Tomorrow you need not bring them," Drizzt said.

There was some muttering at that, but no one spoke aloud. "That brings up the next point. You may ask questions without fear of looking or sounding foolish. The only foolish question is one that's unasked," Drizzt continued.

"Sir, you said your weapons and armor is one of our most important tools, what are the other?" one trainee asked.

"Your wits and instincts," Drizzt said. "The wilds of the tundra are no place for the careless. The elements themselves are your enemies. You have to learn to adapt to nature because it won't adapt to you, believe me."

"So what, Ranger Do'Urden?" the arrogant trainee asked. "Do we try to think like a timid deer?"

"Without training those timid deer could outwit you, trainee," Drizzt retorted. "Respect is something else you must learn."

"For you?" the trainee asked rudely and snickered.

"As a teacher, yes, but I was thinking more of respecting nature," Drizzt said. "Your fancy armor and weapons won't help if you get buried in an avalanche because you didn't know the signs. By the way, I will not tolerate disrespect no matter how noble your birth is. If you cannot be respectful then you don't belong here." He turned away. The moment he did he heard the scrape of metal against leather….

Whoo, what's going on?! You'll see next chapter! R/R please!!!!!


	32. A Lesson

Here's the next part of the story…Don't worry there will be more action soon!

Chapter 32--A Lesson

Drizzt saw the trainee lunge at him with a dagger in his right hand and spun.

He caught the youth's knife wrist and twisted then grabbed his left wrist. The youth found himself with his back to Drizzt, left arm twisted behind his back and right wrist gripped tightly. His own dagger was at his throat. "Another little warning, never try to sneak up behind me. I'm very touchy about that. If you ever try this again I will consider it an attack and respond accordingly," he said. He released the trainee and shoved him away. "Go back to your place."

Scowling and flushed with embarrassment the trainee obeyed. He managed to ignore the faint snickers of the other trainees.

"Now, let's get down to business. How many of you have weapons training?" Drizzt asked. He was pleased when all the trainees raised their hands. That would make it easier for him. "Good, but you won't need them right away," he said.

Arian fought back a snicker. He had a good idea what was going to happen next and he was right.

Drizzt gestured to the edges of the training field. "Start running laps, but stop when you're tired. I'll tell you when to stop altogether," he said. The trainees didn't look pleased at the command, but they obeyed. Drizzt watched them to see who lasted longest. He wasn't surprised that the well-dressed trainee was one of the first to stop. He let them run until only six were still running. "That's enough, back to your places," he ordered. He waited for a while even after they had lined up, so they could catch their breath. "Each morning, I want you out here running before I arrive. Ten laps per day and that number will increase as you improve. Next each of you pick a partner," he said. He watched while they did then went over to some covered racks and pulled away the cover. It revealed a variety of wooden weapons padded with cloth. 

"Wooden weapons? I already am pass the need for that," the arrogant trainee said.

Drizzt frowned and tossed the cover aside then walked over to the trainee. "What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Erik, son of Sir Kerrick of Waterdeep," the trainee said proudly.

"So you're beyond it?" Drizzt asked. Suddenly his eyes hardened. "I'll decide what you're beyond and I care not who your father is. Here you are under my orders. Pick a weapon and prove your boast to me and be silent, boy!"

"I'm no child! I'm seventeen!" Erik protested.

"I'm one hundred and twenty-four years your elder. Pick your weapon and stop wasting my time," Drizzt snapped, going back to his place. He waited until everyone picked a weapon that suited them and returned to their places. "Alright team up with your partner and spar. I'll be walking among you to offer advice," Drizzt said.

Soon the air was full of the sound of wood cracking against wood. Drizzt moved through the trainees offering suggestions and tips to those that needed it. A lot of them were good and just needed practice to get better. Drizzt was sure most of them would make fine rangers. After two hours he had them put away their weapons and dismissed them into dawn the next day.

Drizzt sighed and recovered the racks feeling weary for some reason. He was worried about Erik. He was to arrogant for his own good and that could mean danger for the other trainees. He was going to have to find away to get some of that attitude out. The soft rustle of cloth warned him he was no longer alone on the field. He turned. "Good day, Lady Delia. You're up early," he said, bowing.

"You're very alert of your surroundings. My father came here on business and I decided to accompany him," Delia said. She wore a frilly, fancy dress with matching shoes. She looked Drizzt over. "Rough day?" she asked.

Drizzt knew he was a mess after the training session. "You don't stay clean when you train warriors, Lady," he said.

"Obviously not," Delia said. Her nose wrinkled in disdain.

"Excuse me, I have some things to do before I go home," Drizzt said and walked away without looking back.

Delia sighed and continued her stroll, scolding herself for insulting him again. _When will I learn to mind my tongue? _she berated herself.

Delia was walking past an alley when she was seized from behind. A strong hand clamped over her mouth then everything went black…..

So who grabbed Miss Priss…uh, I mean Delia? R/R please also look for Troubles In Love, the prequel to my two Drizzt fictions…..


	33. Innocent Victim

Hi there, the prequel to my stories is up! It's called Troubles with Love…Check it out if you want! Non-descriptive Rape in this chapter….

Chapter 33--Innocent Victim

Delia slowly regained consciousness to find herself in a stone chamber lying on a stone slab. Fear filled her and she tried to get up. That was when she found she was chained to the cold stone. She was gagged as well. She realized the cloth was seeped in something. It tasted very bitter. There was a scraping sound as the door opened and a strange woman entered the room.

Angel looked down at the frightened woman with little concern. "Sorry, girl. I needed an untouched maiden for a sacrifice. Of course you won't be untouched for long," she said. She removed the gag. "My friend will want to hear you scream. I'm afraid it will hurt."

Delia licked her dry lips before speaking. "What friend? What are you going to do to me?" she quavered.

"Me? Nothing," Angel said. She drew her sword and began to change. 

Soon the most horrible thing Delia had ever seen stood beside her. It had scales, horns, fangs, and clawed hands. She screamed.

The demon tossed the sword aside and smiled, red eyes glowing like a forge. "My Dark Angel is generous. I'll have your body and soul. She will use the empty husk that will be left to kill her target," it snarled. It ripped her clothes from her.

Delia screamed until she lost her voice, but there was no one to hear or help her.

*Meanwhile*

It was mid-morning when Drizzt arrived home. Catti-brie looked up and smiled when Drizzt came into the kitchen. "I see ye survived the trainees," she teased. She poured Drizzt a cup of tea. "Sit down and tell me about it."

Drizzt told her everything and when he was finished Catti-brie was giggling. "What's so funny? Arrogance can be dangerous," he said.

"Why didn't ye tell him ye have noble blood? It would have shut him up in a hurry," Catti-brie said.

"Noble blood in the underdark doesn't count for much, especially when the house no longer exist," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie caught the faint sorrow in Drizzt's voice. She sat down in his lap, put her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are ye alright?" she asked.

"Just thinking," Drizzt said. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her gently. "Sometimes I regret the fate my people's so-called goddess is leading them too."

"Ye can't do anything about that. Ye have yer second family," Catti-brie asked.

"Yes, I do," Drizzt said. "You've been home to much. Let's see if Zak can stay with Delly and Wulfgar tonight and go out to dinner. What do you say?" 

"That'd be wonderful. I'll go ask while ye get cleaned up," Catti-brie said and stood.

"Are you saying I'm dirty?" Drizzt asked.

"Well, ye do kind of smell like an Orc," Catti-brie teased, wrinkling her nose.

"Alright, woman, I get the hint. Go on," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie kissed him on the forehead and put on her cloak then left the house. When she returned she went upstairs to find Drizzt. He was sitting on their bed in a pair of worn pants coming out his hair. Catti-brie crawled onto the bed behind him and took the brush. "Let me do that," she said and went to work.

This was a ritual they were both well familiar with and Drizzt relaxed as she began working on his hair. "Don't worry, it will work out," Catti-brie said.

*Meanwhile*

Angel stared down at Delia's empty eyes then looked her over. She was bruised and bloody, but those marks could be healed. She picked Delia up and carried her from the room to clean her up. After that the possession was done she would return to the dale to finish her task….

In chapter 31 il-sargtlin means she warrior…I forgot to translate it…R/R please!!! Don't forget to check out the prequel….*Puppy dog eyes*


	34. Betrayal

All right folks we're moving on and things are picking up…more rape, but not vivid, I promise…

Chapter 34--Betrayal

Angel studied her newly claimed body in the mirror. "Not bad, but the little twit is scrawny," she muttered. She went into the room where Delia had died and picked up her sword. Suddenly there was a burst of horrible pain. The demon's laughter echoed in her mind then the word went black. Unconscious before she hit the floor, Angel didn't see the sword shatter.

The pain was still there when she woke up. She realized she was back in her body and tried to move, but found she couldn't. It was then she realized that she was chained to the same altar Delia had died on. 

The demon that had raped Delia and taken her soul was standing over her, eyes glinting evilly. "You did very well, my lovely, foolish girl. The other one's innocent soul freed me from the sword that a cleric imprisoned me in so long ago. Foolish girl, did you think you were my equal?" he asked then laughed.

"If I helped you then I have earned my life. I will serve you," Angel said, realizing she was in grave danger and cursing her folly.

"Oh, you will serve me, there is no doubt of that. Just not in the way you wish," the demon said. He gestured and the chains fell away. "I want to here you scream just like she did."

Angel tried to move and found she was frozen. 

The demon tore away her clothes slowly. "Your soul is not as innocent as the other, but it will still taste sweet. Don't worry, the Drow will die as I agreed, but so will everyone in that puny, insignificant settlement," he said and took her brutally.

Fortunately for Angel the pain was over quickly as her soul was torn from her. Laughing at the slaughter to come, the demon left her battered corpse on the altar and disappeared. The towns on the lakes would all be destroyed and none would live. It would summon an army of demons and destroy everyone and everything in its path. 

*Meanwhile*

When Drizzt and Catti-brie entered the restaurant they were pleased to see that Danica and Cadderly were there as well. Danica waved and they came over and joined them at their table.

"So did ye enjoy yer tour of Ten-Towns?" Catti-brie asked.

"It was very interesting, but I didn't succeed in our goal," Cadderly said. He gestured to a serving woman.

"They won't let you build a temple to Denier in Bryn Shander?" Drizzt asked.

"No, he said they need no such thing," Cadderly sighed.

Catti-brie tilted her head. "Well then we'll be asking our spokesman to let one be built here, because I think it would be a good idea," she said. "Right, Drizzt?"

"Right, no one is forcing anyone to go there unless they wish too," Drizzt agreed.

Cadderly smiled in obvious pleasure. "Thank you both for your kindness. I believe I would like to build a temple her in Lonelywood," he said.

"Then it be settled. We'll go speak to our spokesman first thing in the morning," Catti-brie said. She turned her attention to the serving woman as she asked for her order.

**************************************************************************

Rogue shifted and snorted nervously in his stall. _My Lady, it has begun, hasn't it? He thought._

__

Yes, soon it will be time. Be ready to stand with him, a mental voice said. The presence faded and Rogue dozed off once again.

The demon laughed as others poured through the gates it had opened then bowed to one as it emerged. "Master Errutu, I have done well?" he asked.

"Indeed, you broke my banishment and you will have a high place in my realm, but remember the Drow is mine. I will eat him alive slowly and savor his screams. He will beg for death before I am through with him!" he said and laughed cruelly. The demons began moving towards Ten-Towns. The townsfolk didn't know what doom was coming down on it…..

I know, Errutu was banished, poetic license again……R/R please…Gonna be a lot of action from here and a surprise for all of you….Thanks for helping me, DragonEyeZ.


	35. Demonic Horde

Actually I don't think anyone will like my surprise. I'm not sure I even like it….

Chapter 35--Demonic Horde

The guard shifted his position on Bryn Shander's wall and glanced further down at the other sentry who was just in view. _Same old business, how boring. Nothing dangerous has happened for years, _he thought. He looked out over the empty tundra again just in time to see a mass of dark shapes coming. His eyes widened as a scaled, horrible thing appeared in front of him. Sharp fangs pierced his throat and darkness claimed him.

Seizing the guard by the shoulders, the demon sank its fangs into his throat, savoring the taste of warm blood. Alarms began to sound the warning and call to arms. The demon wasn't worried. The horde would overwhelm the Human city easily. It flung the drained corpse aside and leaped down into the city.

Errtu saw his hordes pour over the wall and heard the delicious screams as the demons fed on the Humans within, but he had other things to take care of, though he wished he could join the feeding. He concentrated on his victim. "I have you. I know where you are Drizzt Do'Urden and I'll taste your blood first then kill all you love," he growled. He created a gate, stepped through, and disappeared.

*Meanwhile*

Rogue woke as his beloved Lady's voice sounded in his mind. _"He is coming. It is time to reveal your true self," _she said. Rogue kicked open the stall door and galloped off into the night.

Drizzt had wandered into the garden, unable to sleep because of a feeling of foreboding when he felt a sudden gust of wind. He turned and horror filled his eyes. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"Hello, Drow. I warned you that I would be back. That foolish girl, Angel, made it all possible," Errtu said. "I brought friends with me. By now Bryn Shander is destroyed by my horde of demons and they will move to the next. Everyone here will die and I think I will let you live to see it. You've earned my personal care, Drow. The same care I gave the barbarian. I will savor your pain and helplessness." 

Drizzt went for the ice brand, but a rush of air fanned his face as a smaller demon appeared beside him and seized his wrists. "NO!" he yelled.

The whip tightly secured around Drizzt's legs, Errtu laughed and dropped it on the ground then moved to Drizzt's side. He grabbed the weapon belt and tore it off, tossing it aside.

Drizzt cried out as the fiery whip burned into his skin, now that the ice brand was gone He bit his lip so hard that it bled to keep from making another sound.

"I'll not kill you, not yet, but I'll have a taste of your blood," Errtu growled. 

Drizzt couldn't keep from screaming as the demon's fangs sank into his shoulder. He tried to free himself, but couldn't break the lesser demon's grip. A flash of silver light blinded him for an instant and Errtu snarled in pain.

"Leave him be or else!" a woman said.

"Catti-brie! Get out of here!" Drizzt gasped.

The demon holding his wrists looked at Errtu then released Drizzt and charged Catti-brie. It screamed as an arrow slammed into its chest, but kept going.

Catti-brie didn't lose her nerve. She kept firing and the demon fell dead at her feet. She aimed the bow at Errtu again. "Get away from him," she warned.

The noise had drawn attention as Errtu discovered. A hammer hit him in the shoulder as Danica and Cadderly emerged from the house. Errtu glared then flung Drizzt aside and disappeared.

Cadderly, Catti-brie and Wulfgar rushed to Drizzt's side. "Hold still, I'll heal the wound," he said.

"He said he'd brought a horde with him…attacking Bryn Shander," Drizzt gasped. "Cat, you and Delly should… take the children and go to the mines. Tell Bruenor what's going on," Drizzt gasped.

"This wound is bad. You should go as well," Cadderly said. "I can only do so much for it."

"I can't," Drizzt said calmly, looking Cadderly straight in the eyes.

A whinny caught their attention. Everyone stared as a red-coated unicorn galloped up to them. Drizzt pulled himself to his feet. "It's Rogue. He was a unicorn all along," he said.

"How do you…" Cadderly began then nodded. "May your Goddess guide you," he said.

Drizzt nodded and accepted his weapons from Wulfgar. "Make sure they get to the mines safely, Wulfgar. Swear it to me," he said.

"I swear it, Drizzt. I'll defend them with my life," Wulfgar said.

Drizzt drew Catti-brie into a long embrace. "I love you Cat, be strong," he whispered.

"I love ye too," Catti-brie sobbed. "Be careful."

Drizzt went to Rogue and mounted then they galloped off.

__

You understand that the Lady sent me to protect you until this day came? Rogue asked.

"I do now. I know a lot I didn't before," Drizzt said.

__

Then you know what you are agreeing to do and the price you will pay. You do it willingly? Rogue asked.

"Yes, I knew this could be asked of me," Drizzt said.

Rogue said nothing more and galloped towards Bryn Shander……

Ohhh, am I gonna shock all of you! R/R please….


	36. Destiny

Hi everyone, thanks for reviewing…. This story is coming close to the end. Thanks to DragonEyeZ who helped me with ideas and fine-tuning these last few chapters…Telepathy in *blah*.

Chapter 36--Destiny

Rogue was faster then a horse and soon they entered Bryn Shander. Drizzt was shocked and dismayed by the damage and many dead. "Goddess! I hope there's some left to save," he breathed.

*There is and the other cities will be saved as well. Are you afraid? * Rogue asked.

"Yes," Drizzt admitted.

*There's no shame in that. She will be with you, * Rogue said.

"I just regret what I'm leaving behind," Drizzt said. A lesser demon lunged at Drizzt only to run into a hidden wall. "What.."

*The Lady protects you. We must go to the center of the city and then it will be time, * Rogue said. The unicorn headed that way.

*Meanwhile*

The others had reached the safety of the mine and told Bruenor what was going on. Bruenor ordered his warriors to get ready though some would stay to guard the mines.

"I'll go now and see what is happening," Cadderly said.

"I be goin' with ye," Catti-brie said.

"Cat…" Wulfgar began.

"Don't ye Cat me. It be me husband that's in danger and I'm goin'," Catti-brie snapped.

Cadderly nodded. "You have the right. The spell will let me take four others besides Danica and myself. Those four should be his family," he said.

Delly took a deep breath and took Zak from Catti-brie. "I will stay here with the children. I'm not a fighter and I would only get in the way," she said.

"Then we will go as soon as all of you are ready," Cadderly said.

Everyone gathered their weapons and gathered around Cadderly then he did the spell. They appeared in the town square and saw Drizzt calmly sitting on Rogue's back in the center. He was surrounded by snarling, hissing demons, but none moved to attack.

Catti--brie reached for her bow. "Drizzt!" she called. "Please get away from there! They'll kill you!"

Cadderly stopped her. "Don't attack or you'll bring the horde down on us. Do you want Drizzt to have to see his family torn apart? There are too many to fight," he said.

We can't be just standin' here when the Drow be in danger!" Bruenor agreed.

"You must not interfere, please trust Drizzt like you always have. He knows what he is doing," Cadderly said.

Catti-brie and Bruenor reluctantly stopped. They knew Cadderly was right. "Why aren't they attacking?" Catti-brie asked.

Drizzt heard Catti-brie call his name, but he didn't look at her. He knew all of them were there, but he couldn't be distracted. "You don't belong here, beasts. Leave now or I'll force you too," he said. His voice was louder then it should be and he figured that was Mielikki's doing too. He was surprised when the demons actually backed off a little.

Errutu pushed through the demons to stand in front of him. "You? A lone Drow? Force us to leave?" he sneered.

"Either you leave or be destroyed," Drizzt said confidently. He knew then that Mielikki was truly with him and he knew now what he had to do.

"I'll rip your heart from your chest and eat it before your dying eyes, Drow!" Errutu snarled and grabbed for him. The stench of burning flesh filled the air and the demon howled and snatched his hand back. The flesh was scorched and blistered.

"Last chance, Errutu…Leave and take your lackeys or suffer the consequences," Drizzt said. His voice was eerily calm for someone who was facing a horde of demons.

"Not until you are dead and all the other Humans with you!" Errutu snarled.

"You were given fair warning," Drizzt said. "Your fate is on your own head, Errutu."

*It's time, ranger of Mielikki. Speak the words I have given you from the Lady, * Rogue said.

Drizzt took a deep breath. _Courage, Do'Urden, _he thought. "Lady of the forest, I offer myself as a living conduit for nature's final strike!" Drizzt cried. He felt a surge of power go through him. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of green light… 

Whoohoo! What a cliffhanger!! R/R everyone!!!


	37. Fallen Warrior

Well, this is it. The final chapter with the surprise I mentioned..though I'm sure most of you are gonna want to lynch me for it....Enjoy!! 

Chapter 37--Fallen Warrior

The demons backed off covering their eyes in pain, but they were the only ones that were hurt by it. The glow faded, but it still surrounded Drizzt and the unicorn like an aura.

Drizzt had never felt anything like this. He was feeling every living thing on the planet, absorbing energy from them. He realized he had regained all his innate abilities he'd lost when he came to the surface. The power built until he cried out with agony. He knew how to use it and he did. The words of a spell were torn from him and the green light sprang outward.

The lesser demons howled and shrieked with pain as the green light engulfed them then they were just gone as if they'd never existed. 

"Damn you, Drow!!" Errutu howled, hands clenching into fists.

Drizzt slid from Rogue's back to face the demon and the unicorn backed away. "No, damn you," he said. His hand shot out and seized Errutu's wrist.

"Drizzt!" Catti-brie cried. She tried to go to him, but Wulfgar held her back. "Let go! I have to help him."

"You can't help him. His fate has already been decided by his Goddess," Cadderly said softly.

That made everyone stop and stare at him until a howl of rage and pain sounded from Errutu.

The demon's flesh was being scorched and burned as the green light surrounded. He tore at Drizzt, leaving horrible bloody wounds. The Drow didn't seem to feel them. Suddenly there was another flash of light and Errutu collapsed. The demon was dead.

Drizzt stood motionless for a long minute. His horrible wounds were completely healed as the green light faded He took a couple steps then collapsed.

Catti-brie was the first by his side and gathered him into her arms. "Drizzt! Are ye all right? Why did ye go after them alone? What happened?" she asked as the others came up.

"I…used…nature's power against the demons…I agreed to be a living conduit for it…It's called Nature's Fury, powerful, but it demands a high price," Drizzt gasped.

"What price may that be?" Bruenor demanded.

Drizzt smiled weakly then grimaced in pain. "The wielder's life," he whispered.

Catti-brie let out an anguished cry. "No, ye can't leave me! Ye can't leave our son!" she protested.

"There was no other way. I swore an oath to protect the people of Ten-Towns. Would you have me break it when it was needed most?" Drizzt asked. "You know I couldn't do that, Cat."

Bruenor, Wulfgar, and Regis knelt by their friend as well. The ranger was dying and they all knew there was no way to prevent it.

"You'll never be forgotten, Drizzt. Stories of your sacrifice will be told by my tribe forever," Wulfgar said.

"We'll make sure ye get the highest honor, Drizzt and a tomb fit for a king," Bruenor growled, voice hoarse with grief.

"Goodbye, Drizzt, thank you for being my friend. I will miss you," Regis said. Tears ran down his face.

"I'll make sure Zak be proud of his da," Catti-brie sobbed. "I promise. I love ye, Drizzt."

"I love you too, Cat. Call Guenhwyvar to me. I have little time and I want to say goodbye to her," Drizzt said.

Catti-brie found the statuette and did so.

When Guenhwyvar appeared she seemed to know what was going on. She came to Drizzt and stared into his eyes. Drizzt laid his hand on her shoulder and stared back. He smiled then his hand fell limply to his side as his eyes closed. Guenhwyvar howled in grief. The Drow ranger was dead.

*****************

Drizzt regained consciousness in a green meadow. He sat up and looked around. "Montolio!" he cried.

"Bout time you woke up," Montolio grinned, blue eyes sparkling. He was young again and no longer blind. "Come with me. We have a lot to talk about and Mielikki wishes to speak with you," he said. He offered Drizzt his hand and pulled him to his feet then the walked off together…

The End

Ha, thought I wouldn't do it…didn't ya? *Sniff, sob..* Neither did I…R/R please…Thank you to all those that read this story and reviewed. Thanks and kudos to DragonEyeZ who helped me do these last chapters. See you when I do my next Drizzt fiction, which of course will not be connected to this story in any way. 


End file.
